Saint Seiya contra la dimensión negativa
by Seiya123
Summary: Atena se ha desvanecido frente a ellos, y para encontrarla deben adentrarse a otro mundo, otra realidad donde un mundo marcado por el caos y el descontrol gobernado por los caballeros platinos, los que se hacen llamar los caballeros negativos, un mundo cuyo propósito fue obra del dios mas poderoso y misterioso de todos
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Seiya123 y vengo a publicar un fanfic que hice hace mucho tiempo, pero que no lo había terminado y esta vez lo quiero terminar, espero que su historia sea de su agrado

* * *

**Capítulo 1:Otra dimensión**

Dos meses después de la desaparición de Saori,los cinco caballeros de bronce la desesperadamente, pero sin éxito, era 24 de Junio:  
Seiya,Hyoga y Shiryu llegan al recinto sagrado que vieron la primera vez que todo este incidente comenzo, Seiya(Quien estaba desesperado y triste)decía:

Seiya:¡Demonios¡ ¡Eramos caballeros de Atena, pero no fuimos capaz de proteger a Saori,somos una verguenza!

Shiryu:(Tratando de consolarlo) Seiya tranquilizate, hemos sobrevivido a tantas batallas que es imposible que se halla ido para siempre,la encontraremos

Hyoga era el que mas seguro estaba de que la iban a encontrar:Shiryu tiene razón,la vamos a encontrar(la confianza de Hyoga desaparece),Eh? ¿Sintieron ese cosmo?

Shiryu:¿Cómo? Es un terrible cosmo lleno de maldad

Hyoga incomodo dice:Hace un par de días sentí el mismo cosmo,pero desaparecía enseguida, esta vez el sujeto se quedo esperándonos,entonces...¿Podría ser que él tenga algo que ver con el paradero de Saori?

Aparece alguien corriendo,era...Shun de Andromeda

Shun estaba apresurado:Seiya,mi hermano encontró algo, nos pidió que fuésemos para allá

Seiya desesperado:Andando! Tenemos que encontrar a Saori

Van Seiya y Shun pero Hyoga se queda parado y Shiryu le pregunta:

Shiryu:¿Qué pasa Hyoga? Tenemos que ir con Ikki

Hyoga pensativo:Estoy pensando sobre de quien es ese extraño cosmo

Shiryu:No lo se, pero si no nos apresuramos puede que Saori este en peligro

Hyoga: Debemos estar alerta,vamos Shiryu (Ambos se alejan

Un sujeto desconocido los estaba observando desde lejos

Al llegar con Ikki se lo veía muy preocupado

Ikki impaciente:¡Hey ustedes! ¿Porque llegan tan tarde?, vamos tírense al hoyo (Señala un caldero enfrente de él con un agujero que llevaba hacía la nada)

Shun:(sorprendido)¿De que hablas hermano? No hay nada ahí

Hyoga:Observa bien Shun

Shun:¿Qué? ¿Un hoyo? ¿en este lugar?

Seiya: Saori tiene que estar ahí,aún así huelo algo raro, es un olor espantoso...(atónito)¿Que...?

Shiryu retrocede: ¡Muertos!No lo puedo creer

En la fosa se ven imágenes de cientos de esqueletos fantasmales, una nebulosa verde se formaba en el centro

Seiya: No es sólo uno, son cientos,¿es el infierno acaso?

Ikki: No estoy seguro pero...(reacciona de una forma muy extraña)

Shiryu: Ikki ¿te ocurre algo?

Seiya: ¡Cuidado Shiryu!

Shiryu es golpeado de una forma violenta por Ikki: Ugh, Ikki? (Seiya lo ayuda a levantarse)

Hyoga:¿Qué demonios te pasa Ikki?( Casi es atacado también por Ikki,pero atrapa su brazo al instante) Rayos,eso estuvo cerca, tendré que contrarrestarlo,afortunadamente conozco sus técnicas pero...

Shun trata de tranquilizar a su hermano:¡Basta Ikki! ¿Qué hacés?Tu no eres así, estoy seguro que te paso algo

Ikki,se libera inmediatamente de Hyoga y se acerca a Shun

Se escucha la voz de un sujeto:

?:Ikki tu debes eliminarlos,debes obedecer a tu amo a quien escuchas en este preciso instante

Ikki empieza a agarrarse la cabeza

Shun:Hermano no lo escuches

Seiya:¡Ikki!

Ikki:¡No puede ser! Muere,¡Alas del ave fenix!(Pareciese como que iba a atacar a Shun y al final ataco al sujeto,pero este lo esquivo con suma fácilidad)

?:Eres patético Ikki,hubieses sido un buen fénix platino,pero decidiste ayudar a los inútiles de tus amigos.

Ikki se enfurece:Tú me pusiste en control mental,¿verdad?Yo te marcaré el camino al infierno

?: Y que sabes tu del infierno? Yo lo conozco perfectamente, vení a mi mundo Ikki

Ikki: Quien diablos eres?

?:Yo soy el que menos te imaginas,yo soy tu contraparte de otra dimensión,¡Ikki de fénix platino! (Parecía como que su armadura era extremadamente brillante, pero no era tan así pues en la parte del tórax estaba hecho de platino, sin embargo el resto de su armadura no brillaba tanto) dejaré que vivas un poco más

Shiryu:Maldito

Hyoga:¿Donde está Atena?

?:Apartense cisne,dragón, si quieren encontrar a Atena,traten de ir a la otra dimensión,ahí les prometo que los derrotaremos(desaparece)

Capítulo 1:Fin

Próximo capítulo: Santos de bronce vs los santos platinos de bajo rango


	2. santos de bronce contra santos platinos

Hola, perdón el retraso, este es mi segundo capítulo, el próximo sera el 10 de Abril

Capítulo 2:santos de bronce contra santos platinos de bajo rango

Los caballeros vieron atónitos como el sujeto desaparecia en una llama blanca incandescente con una forma de fénix

Shun:Quien será ese sujeto?No puede ser que sea igual a tí hermano

Ikki: No exactamente, carece de una cicatriz en la frente, además sus ojos eran rojos, sin embargo el resto era similar a mi aspecto

Seiya: Un clon?

Shiryu: No lo creo, su aura era blanca, jamás vi semejante nivel de maldad

Hyoga: Ese es un enemigo impredecible, no es de creer

Ikki:No lo puedo creer tampoco,este sujeto...vino de otra dimensión?Me esfuerzo en comprenderlo, pero no puedo

Seiya,Shiryu y Hyogan miraban sorprendidos a la fosa,Seiya dijo: Eso es…

La fosa estaba apunto de cerrarse por un aura oscura

Seiya:No hay tiempo que perder,Atena está en un gran peligro

Shiryu:Aunque no sabemos lo que nos depara,debemos hacer como Seiya dice

Hyoga:Pero si existe un caballero parecido al fenix,seguramente habrá unas versiones de nuestras armaduras, verdad? Con partes hecha de platino

Shiryu:Si,entonces andemos

De repente la aura oscura es bloqueada

Shiryu: Como paso?

Hyoga: Algo intenta evitar que se cierre el portal

Shun: Que ocurrió

Ikki: Seiya, esto es...

Llegan corriendo Tatsumi, June, Shaina y un niño con la armadura de Aries

Tatsumi:Esperen!Como se atreven a dejarme acá,yo también quiero ayudar

Seiya:Bah!Tatsumi otra vez tú?Te dije que no asustas a nadie con tu espada de bambú,será mejor que no estorbes porque Atena está en peligro,lo mismo digo para ustedes tres

Tatsumi: Seiya! Como hablas asi de un tercer dan de kendo, aún así... ( Se muestra serio) no juego si digo que debo ayudar como sea posible

Seiya se sorprende: No digas tonterías, no podemos cuidarlos allá…

June: Cuidarnos?

Shaina se molesta: Necio...

El niño que resultaba ser Kiki sonríe: No presumas Seiya, quizás yo deba cuidarte la espalda

Shiryu:Valla Kiki te ves bien con la armadura de aries

Kiki:(riendo) Jeje si, desgraciadamente el maestro Mu murió en la batalla contra Hades por lo que se atraso mi entrenamiento,como no hubo patriarca, Atena nombro a los que seríamos sus protectores, incluso a los santos dorados ,aún así como verás sólo somos unos niños, de esos niños yo tengo la mayor experiencia en combate, lo que me convierte en el mas fuerte de todos (Y con su psicokinesis eleva a los aires a Tatsumi

Tatsumi se asusta: Suéltame Kiki, ahora no!

Hyoga:Je,no cambias verdad Kiki?Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre

Kiki lo baja a Tatsumi fácilmente: Si, verdad? Jeje!

Shiryu:Aún asi puedo saber porque vinieron?

Tatsumi:Je,pero que mocoso insolente,obviamente ustedes van ahí nomas sin precauciones y ni se dieron cuenta que tenían que ser reparadas sus armadura (Kiki les muestra lo muy rota que estaban sus armaduras)

Seiya: No puede ser…

Hyoga: No lo puedo creer

Shiryu: Grietas por todos lados

Ikki: Cuando paso esto?

Shun: No lo se, no recuerdo haber peleado desde hace mucho

Ikki se enoja: Si su intención es retrasarnos por estas nimiedades sera mejor que sea rápido

Los cuatro dicen al unisono: Queremos ir!

Seiya: En serio…?

June: Vinimos porque también queríamos ir,por eso

Shun: Espera June,no deben ir,es muy peligroso

Hyoga: Shun tiene razón,el nivel de ustedes es demasiado inferior al de estos enemigos,ustedes no podrían, ni hablar de Tatsumi que apenas podría con un soldado raso del Santuario

Tatsumi: Oigan ustedes siempre hablan de mi(llorando de forma graciosa)donde quedo el respeto a sus superiores

Shaina: Seiya,no seas engreído,tus enemigos son mayor en numero de nivel,por lo menos deberías dejar que vallamos

Seiya: (Preocupado)No puedo chicos,el nivel de estos sujetos es fuerte,si van,seguramente morirán

Shiryu: Tranquilo Seiya,estoy seguro que se cuidarán,sin embargo...deben ir acompañados por uno de nosotros,a pesar de que ustedes también sean caballeros,aparte Kiki es un novato

Hyoga: Lo dudo, tendrán que luchar solos si desean venir, podrían ser muchos enemigos, incluso ser 88 constelaciones

Ikki se sorprende: 88 constelaciones?

Seiya estaba impresionado: No puede ser…

Shun: No lo pense

Shiryu trata de ser positivo: Vamos, que sean mas no significa que sean mas fuertes, pero trataré de protegerte si es posible, Kiki! (Le guiña el ojo)

Kiki: (Molesto)Oye yo soy más fuerte que antes,no se que me viste cara de novato, y aparte estoy en un rango superior al tuyo, así que más respeto

June: Yo ire sin dudarlo

Shaina: Me aburro sin poder hacer nada

Tatsumi: Me agradecerán el porque voy

Hyoga lo miraba extrañado: Estará fanfarroneando?

Seiya se queda pensativo =Me pregunto donde estará mi maestra Marín,y...Miho, no le comente nada a ella de todo esto,hace mucho que no la veo tampoco...Miho...Volveré  
Todos los caballeros entran en la fosa

En el orfanato

Miho andaba pensativa

Niña:Maestra Miho...Maestra Miho!

Miho:(Se concentra)Ah!Disculpen no andaba concentrada

Makoto:Seguro anda pensando en Seiya otra vez  
Akira:Jeje

Tetsuya:Pero Seiya anda desaparecido?

Makoto:Seguro se aburrió de nosotros  
Miho:(Pensativa)Seiya,donde estarás ahora?

En el mundo negativo:

Sorprendidos estaban los caballeros

Seiya: Que lugar tan raro

En el lugar había un aire con niebla y era crepúsculo, la luna estaba en el horizonte, pero no se movía

Shun: Que miedo da…

Shaina: Es como si no hubiera tiempo

Tatsumi se agarraba a Kiki: Salvame!

Kiki lo aparta: Salí, no soy tu niñera!

June: No habían muertos?

Shiryu: Como?Juraba haber visto cadáveres,pero ahora no veo nada

Ikki: Esté lugar es extraño

Hyoga: Sintierón eso?

Unas columnas caen:

Aparecen tres santos, eran tres sujetos: uno era Pegaso con su casco platino ,Andromeda con sus cadenas platino y Dragón con su escudo platino

Pegaso negativo:Hum!estúpidos,se creían fuertes pero no eran más que unos inútiles

Andromeda negativo:No creí que fueran tan fáciles,aún así no veo aún sus cadáveres, que demo...

Dragón negativo los miraba decepcionado:Je,estúpidos, si hubiesen muerto yo,Koichiro de dragón me hubiese dado cuenta

Entre una de las columnas sale una mano, de repente salen muertos...vivientes,eran cientos

Pegaso N: Queeee?Esto es ridículo,estos muertos...

Andromeda N: Aaargh! Suéltenme

Dragón N:Que les pasa,deténganse! No son muertos,de hecho no estan siendo atacado por nada!-Es inútil,no me hacen caso-Pero por qué...

Ikki:Je,me dijo mi contraparte sobre este lugar,creí que eran fuertes pero me equivoque,incluso ellos se vieron afectados por mi Genmaken sin resistir si quiera, jeje

Dragón N:Como?Tú sólo llegaste,y los otros?

Ikki:Los otros se esparcieron buscando a Saori,yo mientras me ocupo de ustedes,jeje

Un sujeto con armadura con diadema de platino:Melted illusion(Un rayo que penetro en la frente de Pegaso y andromeda, un hielo negro cubre sus frentes y luego ellos recuperan la compostura) Je!Genma ken eh?No es muy llamativo,menos para...Masaru de Cisne

Pegaso N cae de rodillas: Que paso?Esto fue una ilusión!

Andromeda N estaba aterrorizado, pero furioso al mismo tiempo: Una ilusión... O sea que el fénix eh,entonces yo voy a cortarles sus alas

Se escucha la voz de Fénix N :No!Ustedes maten al resto,yo me encargo de Ikki

Los otros santos N:Si!Entendido (Y se van)

Fénix N aparece frente a Ikki:(Poniendo atención a Ikki):Bueno creo que es hora de poner fin a esto verdad

Ikki:Buena idea,será una lucha para saber cual de los dos fénix es el más fuerte

En un lugar donde parecía la plaza principal de un pueblo fantasma

Seiya:Que lugar tan estremecedor,es como si los habitantes hubiesen muerto uno por uno

Pegaso N:Que te dijera si estás en lo cierto

Seiya:Entonces tu fuiste el que hizo esto

Pegaso negro:Así es,ahora preparate,soul meteor fist

Seiya:Entonces recibe mis meteoros de pegaso

Ambos meteoros impactan pero Seiya cae inconsciente

Pegaso N:Jajajajaja!Eso es Seiya conviértete en un alma errante de este lugar

Capítulo 2:Fín

Próximo capítulo: El cisne platino rompe las alas del Fénix


	3. El cisne platino rompe las alas al fénix

Bueno, luego de un tiempo subo un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten

* * *

Los caballeros del zodiaco y la zona negativa

* * *

Capítulo 3:El cisne platino rompe las alas al fénix

Seiya recibió en el anterior capitulo el soul meteor fist, la técnica de pegaso negativo y quedo inconciente sin embargo...su espiritu se separa de su cuerpo

Seiya queda atónito por este detalle y menciona-No puede ser! mi cuerpo esta ahi, esta succión... será que por esto las personas que murieron quedaron atrapadas en el vacio de la nada y sufrimiento que contemplamos desde nuestro mundo...,ahora que lo pienso vimos unos muertos-Seiya logra ver varios muertos en el cielo del mundo negativo- Ah, y estos muertos?No me digas que fueron atrapados por esta malvada técnica,entonces... yo voy a,qué?.

El cuerpo de Seiya empieza a ser atrapado pero entonces un cosmo gigante logra evitar que el caballero sea atrapado por los vientos Seiya no logra ver casi nada, entonces un sujeto desconocido logra atrapar el alma de Seiya ( Su cloth era brillante, Seiya logra ver una una figura que parecia como la de una tortuga, pero su visión estaba borrosa)

Seiya: Gra...gracias...pero...

El sujeto dice-Que débil eres,si no fuera por nosotros tu estarías muerto, en realidad mereces morir pero te dare otra oportunidad porque la persona con la que trabajo no le gustaría que eso pase y mucho menos tú,Pegasus-El tipo logra devolver el alma de Seiya a su cuerpo

Pegaso negativo riéndose dijo: Mwahaha, pobre de ti Seiya pero cualquiera que reciba mi tecnica solo puede esperar la muerte,nadie puede escapar de los vientos de la fosa de la muerte, juju eso te pasa por no traer una armadura de bronce decente puesta, ahora te vas a reunir con esa tal Athena en el infierno,si me disculpas debo proteger algo,es escensial para el líder.

De pronto un cosmo poderoso se siente y aparece a lo lejos la armadura de pegaso,el pegaso negro dice- Ah,imposible es la armadura de pegaso,no puede ser es como si hubiera sido reparado ,ese maldito niño de Aries, Fénix negativo me advirtió de su habilidad. No imagine que fuera asi de rápido, pero...,igual fue en vano que puede hacer un muerto con esto,¿Como?

Seiya quien estaba en el piso rapidamente se pone detras de pegaso negativo y le dice- Fue todo?Veo que no son la gran cosa despues de todo ni siquiera tienen la velocidad para ser llamados meteoros, hasta Pegaso negro pegaba mas fuerte tú?

El sujeto se sorprende- Pegaso negro? Quién...?

Seiya: No lo entenderías ya que también mancillas el nombre de Pegaso!

Pegaso negativo dice furioso-Que dices maldito,esta vez hare que tu alma se separe de tu cuerpo inmediatamente, soul fist meteor!

Seiya lo esquiva con una sola mano

Pegaso negativo impresionado-Imposible,lo hizo con una sola mano,no lo entiendo, si eres solo un humano como tu pudiste…-Pegaso negativo se aleja lentamente

Seiya responde- Ese ataque es muy debil, aprenderas algo pegaso negativo,para los caballeros un ataque no sirve dos veces contra alguien!-Seiya se prepara y forma la constelacion de pegaso-Este es tu fin,recibe los meteoros de pegaso!

Pegaso negativo recibe el impacto de los meteoros y cae para atras-Uuaaaah!-Pegaso negro cae en el suelo

Kiki viene inmediatamente, y encuentra a Seiya quien supuestamente gano la batalla,Seiya le explica que supuestamente gano

Kiki contento dice-Oh valla, genial Seiya,ahora solo quedan 4 caballeros negativos-Kiki siente un cosmos- Seiya cuidado,ese caballero aun no fue vencido

Pegaso negativo se ríe- Somos mas de 5 idiota

Seiya- Acaso eres inmortal?

Pegaso Alternativo se pone en pie de nuevo-Valla un caballero dorado, desgraciadamente es solo un niño,yo Erick de pegaso los mandare a los dos al infierno,mueran "Flecha roca"

Seiya se corre inmediatamente pero ve que Kiki no se mueve y le dice-Sal de ahi Kiki, aunque seas dorado aun eres un niño

Kiki no se mueve pero la flecha roca de erick queda paralizado

Erick impresionado dice-Ah mi flecha ¿qué paso?

De repente se ve el reflejo de un cristal y la flecha es devuelta hacia Erick quien la esquiva enseguida,la piedra de atrás es destruida en seguida

Erick menciona-Si no la hubiese esquivado mi cuerpo sería piedra, ese es el legendario muro de cristal de Mu, verdad

Kiki- Como sabes eso? Acaso uno de ustedes nos espió? (Sonríe)

Seiya le pregunta a Kiki-K..Kiki,¿cuando aprendiste esa técnica?

Kiki le responde sonriendo-Eso fue muy fácil, el maestro me enseño los movimientos antes de la batalla de Hades, además soy un caballero dorado no podría luchar sin ninguna técnica

Erick preocupado-No puede ser esa técnica...Rayos, sólo me queda una alternativa-Curiosamente pone una mirada maligna y se rie-Jeje, será mi jugada secreta,tan cruel que uno de los dos querria suicidarse si pudieran hacerlo,el puño destello del big bang! Podrá hacerlo sin problemas molestos

Mientras tanto Hyoga recorre un viejo pasillo sin nadie allí

Hyoga preocupado¿Qué raro,estoy caminando en círculos, crei estar siguiendo el paso a Shiryu,a June,a Shun y a Tatsumi, pero...me habré perdido? Ademas Shaina estaba detrás mio ¿Le habrá pasado algo? -Hyoga se da vuelta inmediatamente-Oh no debo volver en seguida,quizás la atacaron-Un cosmo aparece detrás de él

Hyoga se impresiona-Oh pero si eres,Shaina!

Shaina aparece y le dice-Que raro,siento como si nos estuvieran siguiendo, es un cosmo muy grande,ni siquiera pense que fuera mas grande que la de los otros tres caballeros negativos,es como si fuera...No,ya es demasiado tarde,quien nos estuviera siguiendo ya esta aca donde estamos,verdad Cisne alternativo?

Masaru aparece delante de ellos-Asi es,sin embargo retírense,no son dignos oponentes para mi,puedo saberlo fácilmente sin luchar

Shaina le reclama-Eres un fanfarron,seguro eres un cobarde y solo lo dices para intimidarnos pero te digo esto,somos dos caballeros, como quieres vencernos fácilmente? A mi cobra-Shaina lanza su ataque a Masaru pero este lo repele fácilmente con la palma de su mano-Imposible como tú?

Masaru-Ami cobra?Interesante ataque pero no es muy fuerte para un caballero platino de bajo rango

Hyoga-caballero platino de bajo rango?Pero entonces tu eres-Pregunta impresionado Hyoga

Masaru- Somos simplemente platinos de bajo rango...se nos asignan las misiones mas sencillas,los hay de segundo rango, ellos protegen las areas de nuestro mundo y tercer rango, ellos protegen a nuestro amo... y luego los platino superior, los mas fuertes,dicen que existen los caballeros metal, espias que son letales pero no se de su existencia, o sea que… no van a ganar! No comparen a los de primer rango con los caballeros de plata,somos mucho mas fuertes que ellos

Hyoga- Entonces probaras mi polvo de diamantes!-Sin embargo el ataque traspasa la capa sin hacer daño al caballero negativo-Imposible,se supone que deberías recibirlo

Masaru-Con este nivel de frio nunca me harías daño,yo puedo llegar fácilmente a producir el cero absoluto sin ayuda de nadie,mueran los dos- Stalagmite diamond!

Una fuerte frisa lentamente congelaba todo el lugar lentamente

Hyoga y Shaina nerviosos-No puede ser esto es...-Los dos quedan congelados

Masaru-Adios caballeros de athena,yo no queria pero...

Mientras tanto Ikki luchaba contra su doble

Fenix alternativo -Mwahaha, Ikki eres tan fuerte como decían pero no creo que dures mucho frente al aleteo del alba,recibelo! Aleteo del alba!

Una fuerte llamarada cubre a Ikki pero la armadura de fénix llega a cubrir inmediatamente a su portador como un fénix

Que paso?- Fénix no comprende la situación

Ikki- La armadura de fénix tiene la habilidad de volver de sus cenizas, gracias a ti, el fénix regreso y mas fuerte (Ahora su armadura era mas brillante que antes)

Ikki logra sobrevivir al ataque y salir ileso decide luchar con todo su poder y decide usar las alas del ave fenix-Este es el ataque que destruye hasta las estrellas!

El fenix negativo logra esquivar el ataque, pero Ikki le hace el puño diabolico del ave fenix

Ikki dice-Je,no creias que malgastaria mis fuerzas en vano verdad?

Fenix negativo-Pero si no habia visto...

Un chico normal en una casa estaba charlando con su hermano

Niño-Hermano,estas seguro que deberíamos hacerlo?

El hermano-Entiende,él nos acuso de ladrones,obviamente ya sabe lo que hacemos...

Niño-Pero no es necesario,seguro que para mañana ya nos habremos escapado para la siguiente ciudad, verdad?

El niño era Fénix negativo de niño, pero al hermano no se le veía la cara

El hermano tiene los ojos rojos- No! Tiene que ser ahora

El niño se rehusa a obedecer- Y si no quiero?

Hermano-Tu no lo entenderías,de hecho no tendría que dejarte vivir,muere!-Agarra un cuchillo y trata de apuñalar a su hermano

Un grito desgarrador se oye

De repente un cosmo poderoso aparece y atraviesa la mente del fenix alternativo,este queda atónito arrodillado

El cosmo agresivo ataca a Ikki, pero este lo esquiva con sencilles

Ikki impresionado-Qué? Ese ataque es el melted illusion,entonces cisne alternativo acabo con...

Masaru-Asi es,fue muy facil derrotar a Hyoga y a esa mujer llamada Shaina

Ikki-A Shaina tambien?Ya veo,este cosmo es muy fuerte entonces,no tengo otra alternativa que...Qué?-El brazo de Ikki queda congelado-Entre su ataque hubo un golpe que no pude ver?

Masaru-Exacto Ikki mi melted illusion puede deshacer ilusiones y congelar todo lo que toca en su dirección , incluyendo tu brazo,ahora que lo entiendes... si me atacas ahora morirás de seguro

Ikki-Escucha!Yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por Athena y por mis amigos,por mas que me esfuerce te derrotare-Ikki trata de atacar con su puño estable a Masaru sin embargo lo esquiva con facilidad,luego ataca de nuevo pero Masaru lo manda al suelo-Es muy fuerte,entonces tendre que hacer mis alas del ave fenix,recibelo! (Y con sus llamas libera su brazo congelado)

Ikki ataca a Masaru pero este ultimo los esquiva con facilidad-Eso fue todo?Una fuerte briza,aunque admito que eres mejor que cisne,no eres nada para mi,no mereces ni vivir,muere como el gusano que eres!-Masaru alza sus manos y se crea un fuerte torbellino -Blizzard rage!

Un fuerte torbellino cortaba todo a su paso, Fénix estaba en problemas

Ikki siente que su cuerpo no se mueve-No puede ser,sera que este sera mi fin,pero si el fénix tiene alas entonces yo las tendre,las alas del ave fenix-Ikki logra hacer que las alas de su armadura aparezcan, estaba a punto de salir del lugar, desgraciadamente es atacado fuertemente por Masura con su ténica Ice slicers y su armadura es cortada en dos-Mi armadura...

Masaru-Ikki,tu armadura puede auto regenerarse,pero tu no puedes,ahora seras despedazado por mi blizzard rage!-Ikki empieza a ser arrastrado por la ventisca de masaru-Adios fenix,hasta nunca,ya no podras revivir,he cortado tus alas,las alas del fénix,ya no revivirás mas

El cuerpo de Ikki parece que desaparecía.

Masaru se encuentra con fénix alternativo y le dice-Ya he derrotado al intruso,los demás caballeros serán pronto eliminados

Fenix alternativo dice-Eso no importa,hay que proteger eso,no debemos permitir que los caballeros de athena sepan nuestro secreto

Masaru- No lo saben, cuál es el problemas

Fénix alternativo- Fénix puede meterse en la mente de uno (Se asusta)… si sobrevive a esto, yo estoy en problemas

Masaru lo ignora- Deja de preocuparte, el fénix es historia y esto se acabo

Fénix negativo- Eso es verdad (Se relaja)… él no lo sabrá

Mientras tanto Shiryu,Tatsumi,Shun y June caminan en un bosque sombrío, había niebla

Shiryu preocupado-No puede ser,el cosmo de Hyoga,Shaina y Ikki desaparecieron,y el de Kiki y Seiya tambien,es como si hubiesen desaparecido del mapa

Shun-Ademas siento como si estuviéramos caminando en círculos,sera que algo raro ocurre?

June-Sera que se habrán perdido con la niebla,que frio terrible hace en este lugar

Tatsumi teniendo mucho frio-Uy que frio que hace,malditos ustedes tienen armaduras-haciendo berrinches-Ustedes quieren hacerme pasar frio eh,pues que malagradecidos

Shun-Veo que Tatsumi nunca cambia

June-Yo me quedo con él nos quedaremos cerca del bosque,ademas supongo que morirá si sigue acá

Shun preocupado-Estas segura?Bueno esta bien-Y luego se pregunta a si mismo-(Porque habra venido Tatsumi,no es un caballero y ni siquiera tiene cosmos,creo que nos habremos equivocado de traerlo jeje)

Shiryu- Shun vamos,quizás nos estén esperando nuestros enemigos

Shun- Si

Próximo capítulo:El puño del mal,puño destello del big bang

Saldra el 25 de Abril el capítulo 4


	4. El puño del mal, Puño del destello del B

Finalmente el capítulo 4 de mi fic, esperen al 10 de Mayo!

* * *

Capitulo 4: El puño del mal, Puño del destello del Big bang

En el pueblo Seiya con ayuda de Kiki lucha contra su adversario

Erick de pegaso negativo: Listo? Los enviare a ambos al infierno, pero aquí las reglas son distintas a su mundo, si te mueres tu cuerpo pasa a ser parte de nuestros soldados

Seiya se estremece: Que significa eso?

Erick: Nuestros soldados son peculiares, muertos vivientes que les gusta la carne, y tu alma se va allí arriba pegaso donde sufres eternamente

Kiki: O sea, seríamos zombies, verdad?

Erick: Algo asi, Pegaso... no se como hiciste en aquella ocasión pero esta vez tu muerte será inevitable, (Pone una mirada maliciosa) pero eso sería demasiado aburrido sin diversión…

Seiya: Diversión?

Kiki: Que clase de broma...

Erick: No es broma...y no se preocupen... aun no los matare

Seiya: Estas loco, somo dos y tu solo uno, aunque uno muera el otro seguiría adelante

Erick: Callate "Puño del destello del Big Bang" (Sus puños comienzan a distorsionar la realidad del lugar

Seiya: No me venceras "Meteoros de pegaso"

Ambos ataques impactan, pero todo queda a oscuras

* * *

Mientras tanto en una especie de iglesia abandonada unos sujetos discutían, eran cinco en total

Una de las personas dijo: Athena…murió

Mientras que otro dijo: No lo se, según fuentes si, pero los soldados pesadilla no la encuentran entre ellos

El primero tenía una armadura de un metal muy brillante de platino con partes doradas dijo: Tonterías, ni los dioses pueden violar las reglas de esta dimensión

Un tercero se les aparece a ambos, jugaba con unos dados y dijo riendo : Jejeje! Que importa? No pueden hacer nada ahora esa tal Athena, es un mal habito pensar en que los dioses se intimidarían fácilmente

El primero se le enfrenta al tercero con fieresa: Elegí tu bando, miserable!

El tercero ni se inmuta

El del escudo los aparta: Basta!

El de los dados dice: Es una mocosa, dejenla

El segundo llevaba una especie de escudo... dijo: No, debemos matarla sino… El patriarca...nuestra eminencia estará furioso

Una cuarta aparece con otra persona llevaba un rosario en su mano derecha y una cruz en su izquierda, esta dijo: Tiene razón, Athena amenaza nuestros planes

Un quinto que llevaba una especie de halabarda dijo: Athena negativa podría encargarse de todo jujuju

El tercero dijo: Pense que la habíamos matado, esta de nuestro lado?

El segundo dijo: Esta en la abadia del pueblo vecino,

El de la halabarda: No será necesario, han habido intrusos…

El primero se incomoda: Si...lo se...pero sus cosmos desaparecen lentamente

El del escudo: Ya veo...tal vez no sea necesario emplear a Atena

El de la halabarda opina: Ese Seiya lo conozco bien, como la palma de mi mano...bueno es inevitable...y podría llegar a ser un gran problema

Los otros cuatro titubean, no dicen nada

El de la armadura brillante rompe el silencio: Esos cinco han mantenido nuestro mundo seguros por cientos de años...y ahora dices que un mocoso los puede derrotar

La mujer con el rosario aclara: Los cinco santos de bronce son una amenaza

El de los dados dijo: Mandemosla ahora a Atena N

El de la halabarda objeta: No! Yo digo que encuentren a Atena y luego la liberaremos

El primero dudaba: Pero que encuentren a Atena es arriesgado...sus cosmos podrían verse potenciados y para el grupo de Fénix negativo sería demasiado

El de los dados objetaba: Esos cinco son títeres, si fallan, los sevensin tomaran su lugar

El del escudo dijo: Es verdad, yo digo que solo en caso de que nuestra primera unidad sea aplastada por el enemigo...a la par de que encuentren a Atena será suficiente, enviaremos a los de segunda clase y a ella( nadie dijo nada sin embargo aparentemente se pusieron de acuerdo con su plan) Sigo sin entender porque "Esa persona" hizo eso, maldito seas! No permitiré que protejas a Seiya ni a nadie, tus guerreros tampoco lo harán, haré mi barrera mas fuerte, te lo aseguro, y cuando te encuentre… te destruiré

El primer sujeto que hablo dijo: Desgraciado, lo ayudamos bastante y asi es como nos paga,(nervioso), debí haberlo matado, ahora será un problema serio, pero esta vez lo mataremos

El segundo dice: Afortunadamente nuestro primer grupo lo esta haciendo bastante bien, no han fallado, tal vés ni siquiera tengamos que hacer mucho, aunque puede que "Esa persona", haga lo imposible para arruinar nuestros planes, pero no descarto que sean derrotados, en pos de darle un mayor uso a Atena negativa, tal vez ni conviene conservar a esos cinco

El de la halabarda estaba de acuerdo: No deberíamos intervenir aún

El de los dados se ríe: Ji! Arriesgar a esos, equivale a revelar el secreto

El del escudo estaba nervioso: Un sacrificio, por un beneficio, es sólo uno, entiendan

La mujer: Guarda silencio, ya llego

Aparece un anciano en la entrada del lugar

El tercero dice: Señor patriarca, es un honor

Todos se arrodillan ante él

Patriarca negativo (Todo sus ropajes eran rojos, y en su cara era como la de una gargola): Lo oi todo, el secreto es secreto, nada de sacrificios

El primero miraba a sus colegas y penso: ("Lo siento eminencia...es lo correcto")

El patriarca N estaba molesto: Mi hermano volvió a hacerlo, maldito haré que pague por todo

La cuarta dice: Somos varios en nuestro rango, el solo tiene a 5, los destruiremos

El quinto dice: Mi hermana tiene razón, nuestra victoria esta asegurada

El patriarca N se enfurecía: Creí que esos intrusos eran ratones, pero ahora son ratas gigantes, si él los ayuda, estamos en problemas

El de la halabarda: Es pan comido si son derrotados antes

El patriarca negativo dice: No, aun no no se donde esta Athena, si no la encontramos sus caballeros descubrirán "eso" que tanto fortalece a mi integridad, yo que doy propiedad a este mundo... estoy seguro que uno de mis guerreros es un traidor, he puesto a un grupo de espias kamikaze, si descubren al culpable los destruirán, pero si no somos rápido, los caballeros lo sabran y será un golpe duro para este lugar

El de los dados analizaba lo que dijo su eminencia: Los soldados kamikaze...ellos son guerreros que pueden brillar como un volcan y despedazar todo a su paso, verdad?

El del escudo: Ese sujeto que le dijimos es sospechoso, pero hasta ahora los ha enfrentado a esos intrusos

El patriarca N se impacienta: No lo se...no creo que fue él...el sospechoso esta actuando, obviamente quiere que creamos eso, y es mas...se que es uno del grupo de Fénix N y no se cuál es...

El primero dice: Patriarca, no se preocupe, el sospechoso parece que ya lo han identificado, no puedo dar pruebas pero me dijeron que esta haciendo cosas sospechosas de nuevo

La cuarta dice: Ese sujeto siempre fue raro, es como si no le importara nada

El tercero dice: Y tiene un pasado oscuro, aunque me sorprende que halla podido sobrevivir al castigo de la otra vez, no cabe duda de que incluso los de segunda clase tendrían problemas con él

El patriarca N pensativo: Umm, no se que decir…

El del escudo: Actuaremos si vemos que el problema se acrecenta!

Patriarca: Mi hermano cree que hace las cosas bien pero es un farsante, me temo que probablemente uno de nuestros guerreros fue convencido por él, di la orden de vigilar a los caballeros, nadie que escuche nuestro secreto sobrevivirá, lo aseguro

El segundo dice: Entonces enviemos en vez de la segunda clase a la unidad especial si fracasan

Patriarca N: La unidad especial es extremadamente fuerte...tengo problemas internos para mandarlos asi nomas

La cuarta: Dejemos que encuentren a Atena y a "eso", es solo un sacrificio

Patriarca: NO! No voy a arriesgarme, haré como tenia planeado tenemos demasiado guerreros, incluso a la ultima categoría, mi unidad personal, guerreros sanguinarios equiparables a los demonios, no dudarían en matarte ni un segundo

El primero dice: Esos son demasiado fuertes….Ni todos nosotros juntos le haríamos nada

Patriarca N: Hay un 99% de victorias, que podría salir mal...no arriesguemos nada

El de la halabarda: Pobres caballeros de athena, no hay chances de victoria de ninguna manera jujujujuju!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pueblo

Kiki(Atónito): Seiyaaaa!

Seiya cae en el suelo

Kiki: No me digas que Seiya…

Aparece atrás de Kiki Erick: Flecha roca(Kiki no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se convierte en piedra), maldito niño, se telenstransporto a tiempo antes de recibir mi técnica anterior, pero Seiya tu estas atrapado, ahora sufre como nunca!

Seiya esta despertando, el lugar era una versión del pueblo con los colores invertidos...pero era como que el lugar se distorsionará todo el tiempo...era como si estuviera en el espacio

Seiya: A-Athena… don…donde estoy?, Que? Imposible, estoy en el espacio?

Se escucha la voz de pegaso negativo: jeje! Es mi universo, aquí hago lo que se me plazca

Seiya(Buscando): Donde estas cobarde? Y Kiki?

Erick: Ese niño caballero dorado? Tranquilo solo esta descanzando, juju para siempre

Seiya: No puede ser, descuida Kiki cuando lo derrote…

Erick: Derrotarme? No te lo dije ya? Este es mi mundo, soy intangible, a partir de ahora tendrás que adorarme como a un dios jajajaja!

Seiya: Que dios ni que nada, eres solo un cobarde te derrotare!

Erick: Veamos si después de esto tienes la valentía de seguir diciendo esto, a ver… haré que tu brazo izquierdo se tuerza

Seiya: Que demoni… aaargh! Mi brazo,!( Su brazo se torció y se quebró)

Erick: Los que reciben mi puño reciben de recompensa la visión que yo te fuerce a ver…

Seiya se asusta: Entonces mi brazo...está intacto?

Erick: Si...con heridas...pero intacto...pero si te paro el corazón, todas las venas de tu cuerpo explotarán, he torturado a cientas de personas, digamos que técnicamente estas en mi mente como intruso...o sea estas soñando lo mismo que yo...yo lo único que hago es inducir tus sueños y pesadillas a mi mente y de esa forma yo los potencio para que sean mortales

Seiya dudaba: Maldito!

Erick: Que gracioso, ahora ya no eres tan valiente verdad, niñato? Seguire con tu pierna derecha

Seiya: Aaaaaargh!(Su pierna se quebró)

Erick: Ahora que se disloquen tu otra pierna y brazo

Seiya: Aaaaaaaaaaargh (El brazo derecho y pierna izquierda se disloquen)

Erick: Y ahora hare que tu cabeza de vueltas, me pregunto que pasara si lo hago

Seiya: No puede ser mi cuello

La cabeza de Seiya empieza a dar casi una vuelta y sale sangre por todas partes, luego se detiene

Erick: Ya me aburrió eso, de hecho ya me aburriste, ahorcate

Seiya empieza a ahorcarse a si mismo

Erick: Jujuju! No, seria demasiado pronto, detente(Seiya se detiene), ven aquí….. Athena

Seiya: Sao-Saori, ella esta…

Erick:Asi es( hace aparecer a saori frente a Seiya), al menos debes verla antes de morir jajaja!

Seiya(Llorando): (Debo protegerla, debo sacarla de este lugar) Saoriiiiii!

Saori se acerca a Seiya, también estaba llorando: Seiya como pudiste hacer eso que hiciste?

Seiya(Atónito): Saori… de que estas hablando?

Saori: Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, no debiste hacerlo, y yo que pensaba que eras un caballero honorable, mereces morir…

Erick: Buena idea Athena, pero si mueren los dos sería mucho mejor, Seiya mira como termino con lo que tanto protegías en unos simples segundos, te dare la oportunidad de suicidarte si me lo pides eh!(Hace girar la cabeza de Athena y esta sale volando hasta donde esta Seiya)

Seiya(Aterrado y con lo ojos llorosos): No, no puede ser cierto! Yo quise protegerla, por qué? Por qué? Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Erick: Una aclaración...yo no controle esas palabras de Atena, son tus pesadillas y los uso en tu contra

Seiya estaba paralizado: No...no puedo moverme

Erick sonreía: Ju! Estas muriendo Seiya...el shock de recien está haciendo que salga mucha sangre de tu cuerpo...

Seiya agoniza: Atena...Atena! (Lloraba)

Erick le aplasta la mano

Seiya: Ugh!

Erick: Nuestro mundo no necesita gente débil

Seiya: Débil? Yo? Por eso falle...por...por qué tu…?

Erick: Jujuju! Es porque… eres débil pegaso, lloras por esa tal Athena pero eres débil al llorar, los hombres de verdad no lloran, te estaba probando, quería ver si realmente eras digno para que te enfrente directamente pero no, eres patético, permite que le haga un favor a todos eliminándote, hasta nunca pegaso, te arrancare el corazón!( De repente termina al lado de Kiki, Seiya estaba en el suelo inconsciente y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y tenia multiples heridas), alguien me interrumpió y eso que casi mate a pegaso, rayos, (mira a Kiki) Habra sido este niño?, no puede ser es una estatua, bah! Sea quien sea lo acabare mas tarde, ya que estas aquí, te encerrare a ti también en mi universo eternamente, pero debes estar consciente obviamente( libera a Kiki del efecto de la flecha roca)

Kiki: Tú!

Erick: Adios, puño del destello del big bang!

* * *

En el bosque

June: Se que es peligroso pero no podemos ir mas en lo profundo allí nos atacarían

Tatsumi: Imbécil! Yo digo que se querían librar de nosotros, y sigo con frio

June: Siento a alguien, pero quien será

Un sujeto aparece: Jajaja! Pero si se han perdido que sorpresa

June: Quien eres?

El sujeto responde: Con mis cadenas los llevare como alimento para mis serpientes

June: Serpientes?

Andromeda negativo: Yo Elias de Andromeda negativo los usare como alimento a mis serpientes, son serpientes que desgarran incluso una armadura, si se resisten los convertiré en cenizas, veamos si Andromeda viene

En otra parte del bosque

Shun: El cosmo de Seiya y kiki desapareció y hace un rato que no siento el de mi hermano, oh no! (se detiene) el enemigo esta por halla donde deje a Tatsumi y a June, pero que cobardes, voy inmediatamente Shiryu

Shiryu: Ve rápido Shun no te detengas, no sabemos que tan despiadados son nuestros oponentes

Shun parte inmediatamente, aparece un sujeto en la escena

Shiryu: Hasta que llegaste Dragon negativo

Koichiro: Que lastima, pegaso y aries murieron

Shiryu: Qué? Donde están Hyoga y Ikki

Koichiro: Hyoga fue derrotado por Masaru y Ikki murió a manos de cisne negativo

Shiryu: Malditos!

Koichiro: Vamos dragon me estoy hartando de tu presencia haré que sufras el peor de los infiernos en esta pelea

* * *

Seiya estaba inconciente atrapado en el espacio que Pegaso negativo creo y estaba atónito por lo que vio

Alguien le habla pero no era pegaso N. sino otra persona, esta vez era alguien que era como un dragón: Asi que tu eres pegaso verdad? Pense que ya le habrías ganado

Seiya(Angustiado): Como si me importara, ya no tiene sentido, matame si quieres Athena ya no esta conforme con nosotros

?: Tú dices… que está decepcionada? Je! Poco hombre eres Seiya…

Seiya llora: Tal vez Atena ya murió...

?(riendo):Juju! Muchacho tonto, si Athena muriese yo mismo te habría matado para ahorrarte el sufrimiento jujuju!

Seiya: Pero si él la mató...al menos eso es lo que vi

?:Estos son los pensamientos de pegaso negativo, en realidad esta es tu alma, estas atrapado ahí, si te hubiera matado también habrías muerto

Seiya: Pero entonces

?: Deja de perder el tiempo y sal por ti mismo de esta situación

Seiya despierta y esta frente al espacio que creo Pegaso negativo, ahí estaba Kiki

Seiya: Kiki, no puede ser, seguro recibió la flecha roca de Pegaso negativo

El cuerpo de Kiki vuelve a la normalidad

Kiki: Seiya estas vivo, me alegro

Seiya: Kiki no bajes la guardia aun estamos…

Erick: Mira pegaso te traje a tu amigo, lo había convertido en piedra de nuevo porque no paraba de fastidiarme, sufran los dos

El cuerpo de Seiya y de Kiki reciben varios cortes profundos y empiezan a sangrar y Seiya recibe un corte en el cuello

Erick: Matense los dos, veamos si el asesino es capaz de soportarlo, si mueren los dos seria mucho mejor

Seiya: No, no quiero pelear

Kiki: Seiya, que esta pasando?

Kiki golpea a Seiya en la cara, ambos están pegándose

Seiya: No puede ser, tan fuerte es, oh no, mi cuerpo esta marcando la constelación de pegaso no me digas que…

Ambos se atacan con sus técnicas"meteoros de pegaso"(en realidad estaba haciendo cometa) de pegaso y revolución estelar sin embargo los ataques se desvanecen

Aparece un sujeto, su voz era familiar:

?: Te dije que salieras de este lugar por tus propios medios

Seiya: Como lo hago?

?: Diablos, solo mata al niño

Seiya: Qué? Ni loco Kiki es mi amigo, te agradezco la ayuda pero prefiero morir

?:Que tonterías, este no es tu amigo bobo (Seya lanza un ataque a Kiki, o mejor dicho... Pegaso N)

Seiya: Que?

Erick: Me descubriste, no pensaba que pudieras meterte en este lugar sin mi consentimiento, sin embargo aqui yo soy inmune a los ataques te lo advierto, las heridas estas solo eran ilusiones las de pegaso en cambio eran de verdad

?: Donde esta el otro?

Erick: Me envió a este lugar, no pensé que el muro de cristal fuera tan feroz

?: Ya no sos tan inmune entonces…

Erick tenía un corte en el brazo: Rayos...si esto no es mi mundo de quien es?

?: El mio idiota!

Erick: Tu no puedes crear un mundo alterno a mis pensamientos…

?: Para mi me fue fácil

Erick: Testarudo, a ti ni te buscaba

?: Me das lastima, mataste a tus hermanos, uno lo mataste hace tiempo y también a tu hermana, la encerraste en tu mente, la mataste allí y su muerte se hizo realidad

Erick: Asi es, mi hermano era un bueno para nada, no paraba de darme ordenes un dia aproveche para matarlo frente a todos( de paso a mis padres), mi hermana nunca me agrado, cometió un error gravísimo y la encerré ya te imaginas como termino, Reality change!

Salen de la mente de Pegaso negativo

Erick: Me dejaste impresionado, ni tuviste que hacer nada para descubrir que ese niño en realidad era yo, ni creas que tengo ganas de enfrentarte, seria un suicidio si lo hiciese, por cierto...contemplen esto...( su pandora box era como los de bronce pero con partes platino y se abre) es una locura

Seiya: Una pandora box

Kiki: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Erick: Vean adentro

?(sorprendido): Esa sangre(mirando el suelo)

Erick: Ah con que lo vieron , pues se los mostrare

Seiya: Esa sangre, no me digas que?

Erick muestra la cabeza decapitada de una mujer y lo agarra

Erick: Te había preguntado como termino verdad?

?: No hace falta aclararlo, seguro vio algo tan horrible que murió…

Erick: Exacto, ella es mi hermana…

Seiya: Se parece a la Atena que vi

Kiki: Atena?

Erick: No vi nunca a Atena...pero Fénix N dijo que se parecia a mi hermana, pues en mi mente la imagine intacta y la disfrace de Athena, y la decapite esperando que te afecte psicológicamente, era una vergüenza de hermana, la pandora box es lo suficiente grande para meter su cadáver, antes de entrar contigo a mi mente, la decapite para engañarte

Arroja la cabeza en el suelo cerca de Seiya

?: No nos dijiste porque lo hiciste?

Erick: Como ya sabras tenemos un secreto importante nosotros… Pense que ella seria capaz de hacer algo tan simple pero casi lo hecha a perder todo, iba a matarla pero preferí que estuviese en mi mente ya que sabia que aparecerían ustedes, asi es como se castigan los errores en esta dimensión, con la muerte, bueno sigamos peleando

Seiya se estaba enfureciendo

Kiki: Seiya

Seiya: Eres un canalla!(golpea con todas sus fuerzas a pegaso negativo), como pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermana, a quien deberías proteger, yo estuve buscando a la mia durante muchos años, tuve muy buenos amigos que arriesgaron su vida para salvarla del ataque de un dios pero tu, acabaste con ella, era una mujer idiota! No eres un hombre de verdad, te hare pedazos, muere!( lo golpea con los meteoros de pegaso)

Erick(Sangrando): Je, te dije antes que eras débil pegaso, si quieres ganar tendras que ser frio como yo, te aseguro que en esta dimensión todos somos unos crueles asesinos, esa es la justicia en este lugar

Seiya: Entonces te mandare al infierno!

Le hace la estrella rodante de pegaso

Pegaso negativo: Por poco me mata, puño del destello del big bang, adiós pegaso!

Kiki: No lo haras, revolución estelar

Seiya: Meteoros de pegaso!

Impactan los 3 ataques, el sujeto misterioso dice: jejeje! Nos habremos equivocado? De verdad este Pegaso tiene chances de ganar?

* * *

En el bosque

Elias: Te esperaba Andromeda

June: No, Shun no vengas es una trampa

Shun: June, Tatsumi, uh!

June: Shun!

Shun es golpeado contra el suelo, June y Tatsumi estaban atrapados con unas cadenas de acero

Elias: Es inútil, esas cadenas no se rompen con nada,, será mejor que no intentes nada estúpido o moriras quemada, es en serio!

Shun: Mi hermano murió, luchare aunque no me gusta pelear, no me gusta lastimar a las personas

Elias:Que bien porque no lo haras, con este remolino de fuego arderas hasta ser puras cenizas(hace girar una cadena que se hace de fuego y se lo lanza a Shun)

Se escucha una explosión

Mientras tanto Shiryu luchaba con koichiro

Shiryu: Esa explosión

Koichiro: Ni tuvo que moverse, Andromeda murió, demasiado fácil

Shiryu: No puede ser verdad!

Koichiro: Estupido, preocupate por ti mismo, triada espiral( salen 3 dragones uno de fuego, otro de hielo y otro de rayo y se unen en un sólo punto como un ataque poderoso)

Shiryu: UUUh!

Capitulo 4: Fin

Proximo capítulo: El secreto es revelado

* * *

Proximamente logo de la serie, espero que lo disfruten mucho


	5. El secreto es revelado

Hola a todos, el logo del fanfic esta en blanco y negro, luego se lo pongo, espero que disfruten este capítulo

Capítulo 5: El secreto es revelado

* * *

En la iglesia antigua de la otra vez estaba el patriarca y aparece un sujeto

Era un hombre con unos libros...pero no llevaba armadura, su cara era arrugada: El sospechoso ha vuelto ha hacer algo raro

Patriarca: Que tan raro?

El sujeto se estremece: Pues…desapareció?

Patriarca: Imposible, no se puede ocultar de la presencia de…

Otro sujeto aparece en la escena

Era uno que jugueteaba con dados: Me temo que ahora no puedo hacer nada,(nervioso), es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, ni clarividencia, ni vista de aguila (Mira al otro) serviran

Patriarca: Pero… tu puedes verlo todo, por qué no lo puedes detectar?

El de los dados: Eso no lo se, pero no se puede ir fácilmente de este lugar, debe haber usado una de sus técnicas

Patriarca: Ya solucionaremos temas pendientes contra él, será que realmente él es el traidor?, y los caballeros de Athena donde están?

El primer sujeto habla: Aries y pegaso desaparecieron, ya debe imaginar donde deben estar ahora, dragón se enfrenta a su contraparte negativa y lo mismo Andrómeda, en esta ultima pelea hay una caballero de chamaleon pero su nivel de pelea es inferior al de los otros caballeros, cisne y ofiuco están congelados, seguro que morirán dentro de poco, y el fénix esta muerto

Patriarca: Habrá muerto realmente?

El de los dados: Claro, no quedo nada

El patriarca negativo: Fénix es vivaz, realmente no quedo nada, no hay pruebas de su muerte?

El segundo dice (nervioso): Pues….

Patriarca: No importa, Wallace de telescopio (refiriéndose al primero), donde esta Athena?

Wallace: Según los rumores esta muerta pero no encontramos su cuerpo en ninguna dirección, su alma no esta entre las animas, además surgió un cosmo extraño en el lugar donde esta "eso"

El patriarca oscuro se quita el casco y los otros dos se asustan, su cara no era visible excepto para ambos...pero nadie dijo nada: Quien se atrevió

Wallace estaba molesto: Es una de esas cinco molestías...de alguna forma saben de su existencia

Patriarca: Maldita sea! Quien fue el que hizo correr los rumores

Wallace: A que no se imagina quien fue? El famoso sospechoso ni mas ni menos

Patriarca: Rayos, ese sujeto…no imagine que me haría esto...ni quise sospechar de él, sabes como me hace sufrir el tener que sospechar de un buen guerrero?

Wallace: Bueno, los guerreros kamikaze lo harán pedazos... no quedara nada de él

Patriarca: Sin embargo el grupo especial estuvo mirando todo este tiempo y no vieron que hiciera algo raro como una alianza con mis enemigos, recién me entero de lo que pasó, pero no lo mataríamos sin pruebas de su traición

Wallace: El grupo especial?

Patriarca: Si, no muchos saben de su existencia, son perfectos espías, ni los guerreros kamikaze se comparan a ellos

Wallace: (sorprendido) Pero mi unidad puede encargarse de cualquier trabajo, no era necesario

Patriarca: Es que… sentí un cosmo raro

Wallace: El que sentimos?

Patriarca: No era demasiado agresivo, pero el sujeto no intenta mostrarse,

Wallace: Entonces usted no deseaba mandar a su unidad especial…

El patriarca N se ofende: Hay que hacerlo por las malas, sobre el sospechoso… no tomare medidas hasta que se demuestre que es el culpable, mi grupo especial, por ahora hare que se retiren, cuando encuentres al sospechoso dile que encuentre los restos de fénix y me los traiga inmediatamente, sabremos si nos traiciono o no, mantenlo vigilado Wallace, y dile a tu grupo que no lo pierda de vista

Wallace: Entendido

Se va Wallace del telescopio

?: Juju, fue correcto poner a Wallace en acción, su ojo puede ver a largas distancias, y su velocidad es increíble, es el "asesino nocturno"

Patriarca: Si los guerreros kamikaze mueren al menos podrá acabar él solo con el traidor

?:SI, así es

El del escudo volvió a aparecer: Salvaron a Pegaso de nuevo!

Patriarca:" Ese sujeto"… volvió a salvar a pegaso de la muerte

El del escudo: Fue uno de sus disci…

El patriarca lo interrumpe: No me interesan sus escorias, me interesa él! Vete! (Le ordena al de los dados y este se va estremecido)

?: Que ingrato, pero ese problema ya lo solucione

Patriarca: Imagino que…

?: Así es mi barrera se ha hecho impenetrable y nadie puede interferir, además Athena, muerta o viva, esta fuera de la barrera, no recibirán ayuda los caballeros

Patriarca: Que hará ese sujeto, clavarme un puñal por la espalda y contarle a los caballeros su secreto, que hará?

* * *

En el pueblo estaban los cuerpos de Seiya, Kiki y pegaso Negativo, los tres estaban en el espacio que creo este último

Seiya: Kiki estas bien

Kiki: Si, pero…. es pegaso N.

Erick: Jejeje. Niño tonto, yo puedo materializarme en la dimensión de mi mente sin problemas, he venido a matarlos aquí mismo (se dispone a atacar)

Kiki: Muro de cristal (el muro de cristal se hace pedazos enseguida) qué?

Erick: Jeje! No seas tonto yo hago aquí lo que quiera y mi deseo es acabar con ustedes( golpea a Seiya y a Kiki), de regalo por hacer durar la pelea considerablemente les daré una merecida muerte, caigan en la nada desgraciados, flecha roca( lanza dos flechas y Seiya y Kiki se hacen piedra), bien adiós! Soul meteor fist! (Sus almas son succionadas)

Seiya: Mi alma, este… será mi fin

Alguien retiene el alma de Seiya, ahora era como un fénix, otro que era como un quirin salvo el alma de Kiki

El que brillaba de rojo y salvo a Seiya: Derrótalo pegaso, debes derrotarlo

Seiya: Es imposible, yo… no puedo hacerlo

El otro que brillaba de azul: Aunque parezca una tontería golpéalo, golpea con todas tus fuerzas, provoca un milagro, haz crecer tu fuerza como la de los caballeros dorados, crea la luz dorada

Seiya: Pero como sabes eso?

Ambos sonrieron: Tu nos lo contaste, te olvidaste

Seiya: De que rayos...hablan

El de azul: Ese tipo es un cobarde, vio a un grupo de dorados jovenes y se asusto bastante

Kiki: Yo soy el único dorado que vino

El de azul: No puede ser…

Seiya: Que debo hacer?

El de rojo: Golpealo! Haz un milagro

Seiya: Es verdad, yo debo provocar un milagro!

Kiki: Seiya, Seiya, no puedo moverme aun así puedo comunicarme

Seiya: Kiki, es hora de enfrentarlo

Erick: Sus almas donde están? No las veo, ey siento algo, un cosmo, de donde sale? Qué?

El cuerpo de Seiya y de Kiki irradian un cosmos inmenso y se liberan, Pegaso N. cae para atrás

Erick: Imposible se liberaron… no, jamás escaparan con vida

Trata de golpear a Seiya pero este ultimo lo esquiva

Erick: No es posible, yo había pensado que te ibas a paralizar

Seiya: Tampoco se que esta pasando pero se una cosa…. Tendré que vencerte

Erick: Te dije que es imposible, soy intangible en este lugar

Seiya golpea a Erick fuertemente y lo manda a volar

Erick: Este dolor… es real y esta sangre…. Pero si yo era invencible

Kiki: Crystal net!

El cuerpo de Erick queda atrapado por la red de cristal

Erick: No, mi cuerpo, no me puedo mover, pero tendrán que poseer la fuerza de un dorado para detenerme y no veo que…No es cierto, esto es!

Ambos irradian cosmos dorados

Erick temblaba: Son dorados?

Seiya: Que pasa? Te damos miedo?

Kiki: Seiya, jaja (Sonríe) este tipo le teme a los caballeros dorados!

Kiki: Somos mas fuertes que tu, revolución estelar!

Seiya: Es el fin tuyo! Cometa de Pegaso!

Erick: Nooooooooo!

El lugar se hace pedazos y salen a la realidad

Erick; Yo era invencible…por qué?(vomita sangre)

Seiya: Le temes a los dorados a excepción de kiki que solo era un niño, pero nos subestimaste demasiado

Erick: No puede ser, " ese sujeto" te lo dijo, verdad?, sino ya estarías muerto

Seiya: De hecho gracias a él pudimos luchar en iguales condiciones, sentí algo, este espacio estaba iluminado y en el tuyo dominaba las sombras

Erick: Claro, no me di cuenta...el dragón había venido también y me perjudico...son como ratas

Kiki: Quienes…?

Erick: Es inútil, si les digo ellos me matarían en un segundo...son anónimos...por algún no desean que ustedes sepan quienes son

Seiya le agarra la parte visible de la remera cerca del cuello: Quienes son?

Erick: No tengo motivos para arriesgar mi vida en vano, si hubiera usado mi reality change… Ikki, fracase, perdóname

Seiya: Donde esta Ikki? Vamos respóndeme!

Erick: Ikki? Te refieres a mi señor?

Kiki: Tu señor?

Seiya: Imbécil, hablo de mi amigo que ustedes atacaron sin misericordia!

Erick: No compares a mi señor con el estúpido de tu amigo, seguro que ya murió, igual que mi hermana, yo hablaba de fénix negativo inepto

Kiki: No puede ser...eres un llorón...no vale la pena acabar contigo

Seiya se calienta: Donde...DÓNDE ESTÁ IKKI?

Erick lagrimeaba: No lo se...mi dignidad está destruida

Seiya: Quien eres?

Kiki: Son ustedes humanos?

Erick no podía creer sus palabras: En serio? Soy como ustedes

Seiya: Tu…

Erick: Yo era un joven estudioso de Polonia, era de una familia adinerada...deseos, anhelos, fracasos...todo se acabo en la noche que me asesinaron!

Seiya se queda quieto por un segundos

Erick: De alguna forma fui traido aquí...al menos mi alma, se me dio un nuevo cuerpo, eso es todo

Kiki: De que año eres? Eres de nuestra epoca?

Erick: Soy de 1880!

Seiya perplejo: Que locura, a tu hermana la apreciabas? No la mencionaste

Erick sonríe maliciosamente: Ella no me era de incumbencia, era una ignorante, si fue traida aquí fue para confiarle algo, por eso...yo no tengo hermana

Seiya: Eres una vergüenza, pídele perdón a tu hermana en el otro mundo (Trata de golpearlo)

Erick: Espera Seiya (Seiya se detiene), he pensado que podría decirte…Aargh!( Es atravesado por Masaru), por qué?

Masaru: Tu lealtad me hace reír, además mataste a tu hermana como si nada, eres una basura y no mereces vivir, tu castigo es la muerte

Erick: Claro y tu lealtad que? Canalla, solo porque….solo porque Fénix Negativo es…. alguien al que nunca...podrías tú...(Muere)

Masaru: De los mentirosos me ocupo yo, eso ya lo sabias verdad? Lo que fénix negativo fue ya es del pasado

Seiya: Mataste a tu camarada…

Masaru: Violo las reglas y por ello murió,

Seiya: Reglas?

Masaru titubea: A nosotros se nos asignaron juzgar a los habitantes de este mundo, este tipo mato a demasiadas personas

Seiya: Y mis amigos?

Masaru: No te preocupes...tus amigos morirán de eso estoy seguro, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo, adiós Pegaso, Aries, debo ir inmediatamente, qué? Qué es este cosmo?

Aparece alguien con un cosmo incendiario

?: No iras a ningún lugar, yo Ikki de Fénix no te lo permitiré

Masaru: Ikki( nervioso), pero si yo te acabe!

Ikki: Tu Blizzard rage fue poderoso, pero no olvides que yo soy el caballero del fénix, pude sobrepasar la velocidad de la ventisca y salir de ella sin dificultad

Masaru: Pero si desapareciste! Debiste haber muerto cortado en pedazos

Ikki: Antes de atacarme con el ice slicers tu abriste un portal al cual entre

Masaru no dijo nada:...

Ikki: Ese lugar que me enviaste era como una especie de hiperdimensión y me salve gracias a la sangre de Athena

Masaru: Pensé que yo era el único que podía entrar, creí que moriste…pero y como volviste?

Ikki: Pues Athena me guio

Masaru: O sea que Athena… jeje! Esta viva, pero es una pena que no te pueda salvar ahora, Ice slicers!(Un fuerte corte aparece en la frente a Ikki y en el cuello), je, ahora te voy a cortar en dos(Ikki es cortado en dos)

Seiya: Ikki, Kiki corre, ve a ayudar a los demás

Kiki: Si Seiya

Kiki empieza a irse

Masaru: Espera niño

Seiya: Mataste a Ikki, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, hare que lo lamentes

Masaru: Cállate, Stalagmite diamond!( congela el cuerpo de Seiya), jejeje ahora te hare pedazos Seiya

Entonces, las mitades de Ikki comienza a quedarse sin piel, y luego sin musculos y comienza a llenarse de insectos

Masaru: Pero que demonios!

Luego el cuerpo de Ikki se desintegra

Masaru: Lo sabia esto es una ilusión pero cuando?

Ikki: Jejeje! Después de que atacaste con el ice slicers te ataque, ahora estoy controlando tu mente, voy a saber que es lo que tanto tratan de ocultar

Masaru: No, no lo sabrás idiota!

Ikki: Prepárate!, ahora sabré todo!

Masaru: Grrrr!

* * *

Se muestra una escena con los caballeros negativos y el patriarca negativo, era una especie de entrada oscura

Erick: Athena se acaba de meter en este mundo

Koichiro: Al final todo salió perfecto

Patriarca: Si, ahora debemos matarla

Masaru: Pero no esta muerta? Acaba de meterse en la cascada de almas que esta en las montañas, nadie puede salir de allí con vida, excepto yo y Koichiro

Patriarca: Cisne, quiero que te fijes de eso luego de esta reunión, entendido

Masaru: Si señor

Koichiro: Pero señor, esa es mi área

Patriarca: No quisiera hacer un movimiento obvio, puede que los enemigos se encuentren espiando y cisne siempre pasa inadvertido

Elias: Jejeje!, Pobre Athena, fue allí por el soporte dimensional, pero ahora debe estar muerta

Patriarca: Hay varios soportes pero no me quiero arriesgar a perder alguno, ustedes ya saben que pasaría

Ikki N: Este mundo depende de ello señor

Siete soportes se muestran en la escena, brillaban como galaxias

Patriarca: Fénix te ordeno que controles a fénix de la otra realidad

Ikki N: Pero me va a reemplazar?

Patriarca: No te preocupes, te daré otra armadura y otro puesto

Masaru: Señor, usted tiene razón, yo ya no tengo nada que perder, podre entrar y salir de esa cascada sin problemas

Patriarca: Muy bien, deben proteger este secreto con sus vidas, si se rompe cada uno de estos objetos, yo me debilitare, no solo eso nuestra conexión con el otro mundo se debilitara hasta que sea imposible, hay algo en el santuario que deseo…

Todos: Entendido

Aparece un sujeto con una capa: Las llaves están preparadas

Patriarca: Perfecto, precisamente quería hablar con ustedes de un asunto

Otro sujeto dice: El ojo del oráculo no encontró "eso"

Entran varios sujetos

Patriarca: Pasen, pasen, mi unidad suprema, yo les explicare todo ahora, ustedes cinco vallase inmediatamente

Los caballeros negativos se van

Koichiro: No debiste hacer eso, casi….

La ilusión termina

* * *

Entonces Masaru comienza a estrangular a Ikki: Maldito, lo descubriste, ahora morirás por tu osadía

Ikki: Ugh!

Masaru: Te voy a romper el cuello Fénix

Ikki: Athena….

En el bosque

Elias: Tu amigo Shiryu murió con la triada espiral, eso es lo que creo, y ahora serpientes, comanlos

June: No te lo permitiré (Las cadenas se tornan un rojo fuego y ella retrocede), Ugh!

Elias: Jujuju! Te dije que te quemarías, no te preocupes mis serpientes te devoraran a ti y al viejo ese en segundos

Tatsumi: Cuida la boca tonto o te hare trizas

Elias: Que viejo torpe, cuida lo que dices o te matare ahora

June: Donde tienen a Athena

Elias: Imagino que murió, no tengo idea alguna… sentí un cosmo poderoso en "ese lugar" pero imagino que ese cosmo ya desapareció... supongo que era algún gracioso..., bueno terminemos esto, ataquen mis serpientes

Las serpientes atacan a June y a Tatsumi

Una voz dice: Cadena nebular!

Y las serpientes caen al suelo

?: Déjalos ir, no quiero atacarte

Era Shun de Andromeda

Elias: Sobreviviste al remolino de fuego? Nadie pudo hacer dicha hazaña, te felicito como recompensa recibe el serpent terror!

Varias serpientes empiezan a atacar a Shun, este trata de quitárselas pero empiezan a aparecer más y empiezan a morder la armadura, comienzan a aparecer muchas grietas en la armadura

Elias: Eres como los bichos de Verano que a pesar de haber sobrevivido de casualidad te tiras en las llamas, ahora muere por tu torpeza

Shun: Uaargh! Por qué me atacan?

Elias: Son mis mascotas y tu eres su alimento especial, ahora no tengo que hacer nada, mwahahaha, las serpientes comen ratas, ustedes serán las ratas jajajaja!

La armadura de Andrómeda comienza a romperse y una de las serpientes muerde el cuello de Shun

Elias: Tonto, eso te pasa por estar en contra de la justicia

Shun: De que hablas? Quien eres para hablar de la justicia? Cobarde!

Elias: Silencio, Nosotros somos justicia, y fuimos los jueces de la gente que vivió una vez aquí

Shun: Gente? No veo a nadie...

Elias: Murieron

Shun: Que cruel, los mataron a todos

Elias: Exacto, no cumplían con nuestras reglas: Los incompetentes fueron matado, pegaso negativo se encargo de todos ellos, los mentirosos tampoco son tolerados cisne N los eliminara y Dragon N se encarga de los ladrones, si matas sin permiso sentirán la ira del fénix N y yo me encargo de aquellos que quieren evitar las batallas, estaba prohibido evitar una batalla, bah! Ustedes no son nada podemos aplicar las mismas reglas, morirás, mátenlo ahora!

Las serpientes empezaron a morderlo en el cuello y en la cabeza pero todas caen al suelo, el cosmo de Shun se incremento

Shun: No quiero pelear de ser necesario, pero amenazas a mis amigos no tengo otra opción

Elias: Silencio, serpent terror!

Las serpientes se lanzan hacia donde esta Shun

Shun: Jaula de Andromeda!

Las serpientes son atrapadas

Elias: Mis mascotas maldito!

Shun: No te preocupes, mi intención no era quitarles la vida, ahora déjanos ir, no te queda otra opción

Elias: Como te atreves

…

Kiki aparece

Kiki: Shun, estas bien?

Shun: Kiki cuidado

Kiki: Qué? Aaargh!(Es atrapado con una cadena parecida a la que estaban atrapados Tatsumi y June) Qué es esto?

June: Cuidado Kiki! No te muevas

Kiki: Uaarg( De las cadenas comienzan a salir llamas)

Shun: Déjalo ir Andrómeda Negativo

Elias: Sufran juntos entonces, cadenas de fuego

Shun: Ugh, no me puedo soltar!

Elias: Claro que no, en la mitología Andrómeda fue encadenada para ser sacrificada, y tu estas en el mismo estado, claro que una cosa es diferente, te aplastare torpe, Perseo no está para salvarte….morirás!

El cuerpo de Shun es cubierto en llamas

Kiki: Es demasiado poderoso, Shuuun!

June: Resiste Shun

La voz de Ikki se escucha

Ikki: Shun, resiste Shun

Shun: Hermano(llorando) que bueno que sobreviviste

Ikki: No te rindas… creo que...me estoy muriendo pero aun asi…. Debes vivir… tu eres superior a ese sujeto demuéstralo

Elias: Qué te pasa? Lloras porque no pudiste ayudarlos! Descuida, lo harás en el infierno…qué, qué es este cosmo?

El cosmo de Shun comienza a arder y se rompen las cadenas de fuego, Kiki también logra romper sus cadenas

Elias: No, mis cadenas, como pudieron( golpea a Kiki), jeje, que harás Andrómeda, como vas a salvar a tus amigos, voy a matarlos a todos y voy a empezar con el doradito, no es mucho pero me ascenderán de rango…. Que, que es esto?( se forma una corriente de aire) Y esta corriente de aire?

Shun: Es mi vapor nebuloso, ahora no haras nada( Kiki se tele trasporta donde estaban Tatsumi y June y trata de romper las cadenas), no quiero matarte solo ríndete

Elias: Rendirme… ahora veras mi técnica secreta… No lo puedo creer el aire se volvió mas rápido

Shun: Basta no quiero matarte

Elias: Ahí voy

Shun: Tu te lo buscaste, Tormenta nebular!

Elias: Uaaaargh! Jajajajaja! Que divertido!

Shun: Qué?

Elias: Ahora, recibe tu técnica y vete al infierno, fuerza de cerbero!

La tormenta nebular se vuelve contra Shun y se golpea fuertemente con un árbol y cae al suelo

Elias: Invertir la corriente de aire es muy fácil, ahora la muerte de ustedes cuatro es inevitable "Maremoto ciclooón"

Mientras tanto en las montañas

Shiryu: Cae sobre el suelo… como termine aquí

Koichiro(tenia un sable en su mano): Yo te traje… este será el lugar de tu muerte

Shiryu( mirando la cascada): Otra vez… muertos

Koichiro: Pero uno de esos está excluido, una barrera impide que podamos verla

Shiryu: De que hablas, maldito

Koichiro: Pobres infelices… robaron y por eso terminaron asi, a que no te es familiar una de esas personas?

Shiryu: Pero si es….

En el pueblo

Masaru estaba parado, Ikki estaba en el suelo y Seiya estaba congelado, luego Ikki comienza a levantarse

Ikki: Por qué te detuviste?

Masaru(nervioso): Me recuerdas a alguien…pero debo estar delirando

Ikki: Espera, no veo maldad en ti, por qué lo haces entonces?

Masaru: Eso no te importa, Blizzard Rage!

Ikki: Claro que si, Alas del Ave Fénix!

Ambos ataques impactan

Capitulo 5: Fin

Proximo Capitulo: El despertar de Athena! Asciende dragón hacia el infinito!

* * *

Nos vemos el 25 de Mayo!


	6. El despertar de Atena! Asciende dragón

Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo, imagen coloreada, espero que lo re disfruten, casi no lo termino hoy

* * *

Los caballeros contra la dimensión negativa

Capítulo 6: El despertar de Atena! Asciende dragón hasta el infinito

Una joven despierta en un lugar oscuro, un muro marrón estaba en su frente, detrás había una roca, estaba atrapada

La mujer era como de la edad de Seiya, pero era todo oscuro y no se le veía casi nada

Ella sollozaba, de repente algo termina en esa pared

Una voz le dice: Señorita, si quiere pasar el resto de sus dias llorando, no haga nada, pero para mi usted puede llegar a ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, tanto para mi, como para los tuyos, incluso mis camaradas

Le arroja una espada: Esta es la única forma de que atraviese la barrera

La mujer se sorprende con el arma: Que hermosa es!

* * *

Cisne N y Ikki se lanzan sus poderosas técnicas y al chocar ambas técnicas quedan en el centro

Seiya: Ikki! ("Eh, pude hablar, pero como? Estoy congelado, mi cuerpo...es como si pudiera liberarme, pero me siento agotado por la pelea con Pegaso negativo

Un gran poder se forma en el centro de ambos ataques

Seiya: No puede ser, esto es…

Masaru (Impactado): Como demonios?

Ikki: Ya veo esto es parecido a la guerra de los mil días que pueden librar los caballeros dorados

Cisne N: Como es posible que con tu técnica iguale a la mía que es mucho más rápida

Ikki: La vi antes, fue eso, para un caballero una técnica no funciona dos veces

Masaru: O sea que es verdad que una técnica solo funciona la primera vez contra ustedes

Ikki: Dime, tu eras el que nos espiabas, verdad? Por algún motivo reconozco tu cosmo, Cisne negativo

Masaru lo felicita: Bravo, notaste a un espía, o debería decir, recordaste un evento del pasado

Ikki se extraña: Cómo dices?

Masaru: Nada, veo que estamos parejos, esto se puso difícil

Ikki: Así es, igualmente en esta situación solo sé que ahora pase lo que pase estamos en una situación compleja, yo arderé como el fénix y superare tu técnica

Masaru: Si lo haces, te felicito, serías el primer hombre que pudo superarme pero es imposible para un simple caballero de bronce, estas acabado Ikki

Ikki: Solo dime una cosa Cisne N, Si tu eres uno de los caballeros negativos, el que vigila, por qué no eliminaste a Hyoga? Puedo sentir su cosmo

Masaru: La verdad es que ya iba a morir, no era necesario hacerlo

Ikki mira confiado a Seiya: Seiya, eh oido tu voz

Seiya podía mover sus manos y piernas, lo único que dificultaba sus movimientos era el hielo: Ikki, estoy bien

Masaru sudaba: Jum!

Ikki: Eres aliado, o enemigo Cisne negativo?

Masaru: Fue suerte, pero si no sale de ahí va a morir, no importa que pueda hablar o moverse

Ikki: Mentira, ese hielo es solo una débil capa de hielo, se podrá liberar en seguida

Masaru: Su corazón dejara de latir, ahí adentro no lo tendrá

Ikki: Buena ilusión pero conmigo no funciona, mira el estado de Seiya, si lo hubieras atacado en serio seria una estatua de hielo, no podría ni hablar

Masaru sonríe maliciosamente: No tengo ganas de gastar fuerzas con una basura, él es sólo un pequeñin novato

Ikki: Cisne negativo!

Seiya: Ikki, él no te va a escuchar, es el enemigo

Ikki: Solo quiero saber la verdad, además cisne N, usaste el melted illusion conmigo cuando Fénix N me poseyó

Masaru sorprendido: Qué?

Ikki: En ese momento iba a atacar a Shun, pero reaccione y ataque a mi contraparte, tu me liberaste

Masaru: Es que creí que eras el amo Fénix era todo

Ikki: No es verdad, sabías que perdería la mente, sería como un monstro

Masaru: Como lo sabes?

Ikki: Porque en aquella ocación note que había otro cosmo aparte de fénix N, por qué me salvaste en aquella ocasión?

Masaru: Qué te importa fénix, pierdes tu tiempo

Ikki: Me importa porque me doy cuenta de que estas ocultando algo, nosotros luchamos por Athena y por la paz en la Tierra; los caballeros negativos aparentemente luchan para proteger el soporte dimensional pero tu no, a pesar de que dices ser un enemigo, tu maldad es nula

Masaru: Que molesto, no me sermonees Ikki, yo solo lo hago por lealtad

Ikki: Hablo en serio, no detecto un cosmo maligno tuyo, me di cuenta desde que vi tus recuerdos, esto obviamente no lo haces por lealtad como me quieres hacer creer

Masaru: Que tonterías Fénix, sino por qué lo haría?

Ikki: Para proteger a alguien, de hecho todo eso de seguir las ordenes del patriarca N o fénix N es una completa mentira, verdad?

Masaru: Ustedes los caballeros son unos metiches, una cosa es que hallas averiguado lo que ocultábamos y otra cosa muy distinta es que ahora trates de meterte en lo que no te debería interesar, debería darte vergüenza, fénix!

Ikki: No me malinterpretes, no te voy a juzgar por semejante infancia, pero ahora entiendo porque haces algunas acciones que no comprendía

Masaru: Sólo trato de ser mas justo que los demás, tu...viste mas cosas de las que imagine con Fénix negativo, cierto?

Ikki: Ahora me doy cuenta de una cosa, tu odio a pegaso N tiene mucho sentido ahí lo entendí todo… tu y….

Masaru: Se acabaron las palabras, te voy a llevar a ese limbo que te lleve la otra vez, pero descuartizado! (La ráfaga del Blizzard Rage se vuelve más potente y comienza a superar a la técnica de Ikki) qué pasa fénix? Creí que eras capaz de superar mi técnica como lo dijiste, o era mentira?

Seiya: Ikki cuidado! Ikki( su cosmo incrementa y se libera del hielo) Ikki!

Ikki: No hagas nada Seiya!(Comienza a igualar la técnica de Masaru) Yo puedo arreglármelas solo

Masaru: Je, la armadura de bronce ser congela a 100° bajo cero y la mia a 200° bajo cero, pero yo puedo llegar al cero absoluto, veamos que puedes hacer frente a esto, es tu regalo por tu osadía, muere Fénix! Stalagmite Diamond( Lo lanza con una mano mientras que con la otra sigue usando su blizzard rage)

Ikki Lo bloquea con su otra mano: Ugh! Estuvo cerca, no puede ser( Impactado), salvo el brazo con el que bloque tu técnica y mi cabeza, el resto de mi cuerpo esta congelado( Se vio obligado de seguir el combate con su otra mano lo que hizo que Cisne N tuviera ventajas), que velocidad espeluznante, bloquee su técnica mas peligrosa, pero su stalagmite diamond fue demasiado rápido

Masaru: No te equivocas, fue con mi melted illusion, no quise llegar a esta instancia pero tú me obligaste

Ikki(Nervioso):El melted illusion?

Masaru: Te ayude por beneficio personal, no creas que fue un cumplido, algunos de tus nervios quedaron despedazados sin que te des cuenta, sin contar que volviste a recibir ese ataque, ahora todos tus nervios están destruidos, el efecto de mi ataque ya comenzó ahora tus reflejos son inútiles

Ikki: Pero tus camaradas no se vieron afectados con esto

Masaru: Pero tú no estás bendecido con el poder del primer soporte dimensional, no lo vas a poder soportar

Masaru contraataca con su Blizzard Rage

Ikki: Maldición, mi cabeza, me empieza a doler mucho la cabeza ( el torbellino de cisne N supera a las aves del fénix), así me va a matar, las alas del ave fénix!

Masaru: Vete al infierno, ( Ambos ataques son interrumpidos) , eh?

Alguien interrumpe el ataque: Cisne N, crei haberte dicho que yo me encargaba de fénix, tu sigue vigilando

Masaru: Usted...?

Ese alguien era Fenix N: Si lo oi todo, aun asi no me importa Hyoga, de hecho te felicito por lo de fénix

Seiya: Cobardes, meteoros de pega…(es detenido por fénix N que lo paraliza con su dedo), no me puedo mover

Ikki N: Basta nene, eres muy débil

Seiya apenas logra dar un sólo paso: Bastardos, aunque sea dare un golpe

Masaru: Stalagmite diamond( encierra nuevamente a Seiya), ahora el golpe final (Le iba a cortar la cabeza)

Ikki N: No será necesario, deja que me encargue de estos dos

Masaru: Esta bien, lo dejo en sus manos, pero no deje que su pasado le siga afectando mi señor, así será imposible cumplir con nuestro objetivo

Ikki N: Descuida eso no pasara. Por cierto, a pesar de que hayamos tenido una baja no estamos tan mal

Masaru: Habla de Erick?

Ikki N: Si, los cosmos de dragón, pegaso y Fénix están en sus mas bajos niveles, Andrómeda está vulnerable, Camaleon, Aries y Ofiuco están bien por ahora, no importa, son lacras. Cisne me encargare de él luego

Masaru: No! Yo me encargo de cisne

Ikki negativo: Je, te lo encargo entonces

Masaru: Oí de fuentes que iba a venir Wallace y sus hombres

Ikki negativo: Deja eso, ahora está buscando una presa demasiado peligrosa, es inteligente, pero sus impulsos son como los de un aficionado

Masaru: Jeje, "el traidor" lo está haciendo mejor de lo que esperábamos, hizo confundir a los guerreros kamikaze y al torpe e ingenuo de Wallace

Ikki: Wallace...guerreros kamikaze

Ikki negativo: Aún vives?

Masaru: No eres digno, fénix!

Ikki: Espera cisne N, yo ( Masaru desaparece y le dice a Ikki: " No eres digno, fénix") Qué quiso decir?

Ikki N: Lo que quiso decir fue que no eres digno de enfrentar a ninguno de los dos, de hecho no eres digno de ser fénix, eres patético como tus amigos

Ikki: Tu no eres digno de ser fénix

Ikki negativo: Mirate, ni puedes mirarme a los ojos (Ikki se agarraba la cabeza)

Ikki tenía la cara roja: Tienes razón, pero aún asi no puedo dejar que vivas

Ikki negativo: Tú eres un mentecato!

Ikki: Al menos no soy tan ruin como tu

Ikki N: Como dices?

Ikki: Tu cosmo está lleno de maldad, esto lo haces por beneficio propio, buscar poder, me das lastima

Ikki N: Mynd control!

Ikki: No de nuevo( Recibe la técnica), yo debo resistir( comienza a moverse involuntariamente), no me vas a controlar de nuevo

Seiya: ("I-Ikki" Ahora Seiya si no podía mover ni un sólo músculo)

Ikki: ("Rayos, ahora si no puedo sentir su voz, que hizo que Cisne negativo atacará en serio está vez, que lo impulsa a hacerlo?")

Ikki N: Vamos Ikki, mátalo, y luego reverénciate y entrégame su cabeza

Ikki: Seiya… Yo…

Seiya: Vamos Ikki, con o sin ayuda tu solo puedes detener esta técnica

Ikki N: Calla, Ikki matalo

Ikki: Seiya, no te voy a mataaaaar!

Se escucha un fuerte impacto y el suelo se cubre de sangre, bastante sangre

* * *

En ese mismo momento en unas ruinas extrañas

Unos sujetos perseguían a un hombre con una armadura, esos sujetos eran los guerreros kamikaze y su líder Wallace de telescopio (Los guerreros kamikaze tenían cascos, hombros y pechos de color rojo, las piernas eran azul, Wallace tenía una especie de telescopio en su ojo de color platino, el resto era de bronce), entonces se detienen todos frente a un hombre

Tenía una armadura con casco platino y el resto de bronce, era como un caballo

El sujeto dice: Qué pasa? Me obstruyen el paso, se puede saber lo que hacen?

Wallace: Tobia? No puede ser...juro que vi a otro pasar acá, que está pasando

Tobia: Me confundieron con el sospechoso

Wallace: No entiendo nada, al encontrar al sospechoso salió corriendo y lo perseguimos, pero resulta que nos engañaron y a quien te perseguíamos era a ti, mis más sinceras disculpas

Tobia: Recién me di cuenta que me perseguían, estaba buscando a Cisne para matarlo él está ileso, es obvio que nos engañaron, parece que el traidor no es solo uno, aunque talvés sea un plan... no lo se

Guerrero 1: De todas formas ese sujeto que buscábamos se ha burlado de nosotros

Guerrero 2: Pensé que lo perseguíamos al sospechoso, incluso su rostro era similar pero resultaste ser tú Equelus

Guerrero 3: Nos íbamos a sacrificar por nada

Guerrero 4: Tienes suerte Equuleus

Tobia: Je! Suerte de que si de todas formas no me harían ningún daño

Wallace: Como dices? Te burlas de mi unidad

Tobia: Bueno, tú talvés me hagas algún rasguño pero nuestra diferencia de poderes es bastante

Wallace: Diablo, ambos somos caballeros platinos de primer rango, no tendrías que estar del todo seguro, odio que hables como si fueras el caballero platino de segundo o incluso tercer rango, o sea no te creas mas fuerte

Tobia: Talvés lo sea, jeje!

Aparecen dos sujetos

Uno de los sujetos dice: Esto fue claramente traición de parte de ese sujeto, Tobias, yo digo que es hora de matarlo

Llevaba un casco con colmillos platinos y el resto era de bronce

El otro dice: Nos traiciono en frente del grupo especial cerca, es un temerario la verdad

Llevaba plumas platino, el resto era de bronce

Tobia: Seth, Lucas, háganse a un lado

Seth: Cómo?

Lucas: Pero por qué?

Tobia: Le voy a enseñar una lección a ese imbécil

Wallace se espanta, equuleus se le acercaba: Por favor, me arrepiento, no me hagas nada (Llora)

Tobia sonríe: Veo que uno de tus hombres es mas valiente que tú

Wallace mira a Tobia: Me estás tomando de idiota

Seth maliciosamente: Mira detrás tuyo!

Uno de los guerreros kamikaze empieza a moverse lentamente hacia Equuleus y luego empieza a ponerse completamente rojo, incluso su piel y empieza a salir humo de su boca

Wallace: Qué haces? No te di ordenes de atacar… o no... es muy tarde, va a explotar

Wallace se tapa: Noooo!

Tobia: Ven, peleemos

El guerrero kamikaze que iba a explotar: Yo debo….matar...ordenes.,..pat….pat( se lanza contra Equuleus), matar por ordenes del patri…..( Equuleus desaparece y el guerrero kamikaze es dividido en 2 y Equelus reaparece)

Tobias dice: Yo me puedo materializar a mi antojo, yo Tobia...no ahora soy Axe de Equelus

Wallace: Espera, otra vez te llamas a ti mismo con ese nombre

Seth: O sea que todavía odias a Tobias por lo que hizo

Axel: Exacto, por eso usare el nombre de mi otro hermano que esta en un rango superior, además Axe significa hacha, como mis brazos

Seth: Axe o Tobia como quieras, nos arruinaste la fiesta, yo Seth de la osa menor que puedo aplastar cosas sin importar de que material están hechos

Lucas: Pero no se necesita solo fuerza, se necesita habilidad para vencer a los caballeros

Seth: O sea que te consideras mas fuerte, eh?

Lucas: Tómalo como consejo

Seth: Pelea!

Lucas: Yo Lucas de ave del paraíso, con mi piel impenetrable y la habilidad de tomar la apariencia de otras personas, cumpliría tu deseo de no ser porque este grupo es una alianza eterna entre los tres, lo que pides es imposible

Axe: Exacto, no tolero peleas entre miembros

Seth(Nervioso): Lo lamento

Wallace: Valla estuvo cerca, pero no te lo voy a agradecer…Axe, pero ese comportamiento no puede ser posible, los entrene para que sean inmunes a los ataques de control mental

Lucas: Tal vez el responsable fueron los espíritus del bosque

Wallace: También son inmunes a las influencias de ánimas,( agarra algo del cuerpo partido en 2 del guerrero kamikaze) que es esto, parece que encontró algo dorado… no me digas que esto es…

Axe: Si tienes razón, ve con el patriarca y muéstrenselo, rápido

Wallace: Pero el patriarca me dijo que al traidor….

Axe: Si no lo haces ahora morirás igual que tu estúpido guerrero, elige

Wallace: Bien, vámonos guerreros, hora de ir a las ruinas de la iglesia, en cuanto a ti( Mirando con rencor a Equuleus) no creas que te tengo miedo, entendiste?

Desaparecen Wallace y sus hombres

Axel(Nervioso): Eso era uno de los fragmentos de los medallones, que lio!

Seth(Nervioso): Si, conducen a la puerta imperial

Lucas(Nervioso): Fueron selladas hace siglos, el patriarca negativo dijo que era un lugar maligno

Seth: Pero que peculiar situación

Axe: Lucas? (Lucas miraba con recelo donde estaba el cadáver) Que haces?

Lucas reacciona: No, nada, eh pensando demasiado

Axel sospecha: Será tan así? Vallamos( Desaparecen los 3)

Un sujeto miraba de lejos

Uno llevaba una armadura casi enteramente dorada salvo las pinzas de su muñecas y su casco que eran platino: Que interesantes los de rango inferior!

Se pone a pensar: A ese sujeto… (Piensa en un hombre encadenado..."Wow, espero que no lo liberen aun, tengo ganas de ver lo que le harán primero

* * *

En el bosque

Luego del ataque de Andromeda Negativo el lugar estaba arrasado, muchos árboles arrancados, el suelo completamente húmedo, a lo lejos se podía ver una cabaña que no se podía ver antes debido a la cantidad de árboles que habían

Elias dijo al ver su "supuesta victoria": Elimine a esos tres caballeros y a ese viejo mequetrefe, debo matar a Cisne y a Ofiuco ahora, aunque mueran tarde o temprano debemos acabar con todos los caballeros, es la única manera para obtener la copa de…..este cosmo( nervioso)…Andromeda! Pero es imposible, si tu cosmo desapareció

Shun(Nervioso): Fue gracias a la cadena nebular, decidi utilizarla en ese viejo árbol de allá (Era un árbol blanco, parecía seco), tuve suerte porque parece que no se rompió aunque con la fuerza de tu técnica casi pierdo un brazo, tus cadenas son fuertes, pero no se comparan con las mías

Elias (Furioso): Condenadas cadenas! Y los otros?

Shun: afortunadamente pude rescatar a Kiki y él telenstransporto a June y a Tatsumi en esa cabaña

Elias mira hacía la cabaña: Está algo lejos, tardaré 3 minutos en llegar

Shun lo intercepta: Olvidas que soy tu oponente

Elias: Cierto

Shun: Tu moriras si amenazas a mis amigos

Elias: Je moriran dentro de poco, Andromeda(nervioso) tu fuiste capaz de hacer algo imposible, acaso no te das cuenta de que era ese árbol

Shun: Qué? Dices que no era un árbol normal?

Elias: Si, me temo que ese árbol es el legendario árbol blanco, pero solo los héroes lo pueden tocar, yo siempre que lo intente era retenido por una fuerza increíble…es como si fuera alguien más

Shun: Las personas pueden convertirse en árboles?

Elias se enfurece: Tu eres un heroe? Por qué tu?

Shun: No me considero un heroe pero si se que estoy en el bando correcto

Elias: O sea que… nosotros no lo somos?

Shun: Ustedes cometieron crímenes atroces contra su gente, que clase de héroe hace eso?

Elias: Jejeje! Muchos se rehusaron a pelear, eso es deplorable, obviamente las cosas se arreglan con peleas, un guerrero sólo existe para pelear

Shun: Eso es completamente erroneo

Elias: Y eso a que se debe?

Shun: Un guerrero es aquel que protege a los demás

Elias: Cursi, para que existe este lugar sino es para pelear entonces?

Shun: No puedes obligar a las personas a luchar, eso si es deplorable

Elias: Maldito, a ti tampoco te gusta pelear a pesar de ser un caballero del zodiaco, eres un idiota

Shun: No, siempre lo odie, desde que participe en el Galaxian wars hasta ahora me vi obligado a lastimar a la gente aunque no quisiese, incluso en algunos casos llegue a acabar con sus vidas, ojala algún día tenga una vida normal con mi hermano Ikki, pero soy un caballero y debo derrotarte

Elias: Basta de palabrerías!, quiero tu cabeza, cadenas de fuego!

Shun esquiva las cadenas y estas quedan rodeando un árbol, este se prende fuego: Eso estuvo cerca

Elias: Pensalo dos veces

Con un movimiento de sus manos mueve violentamente la cadena y el árbol explota

Shun(Impresionado): Ugh, no puede ser si me hubiera quedado al lado del árbol la explosión me habría afectado

Elias: Asi vas a terminar Andromeda, mis queridas serpientes aparezcan ante

Empiezan a aparecer las serpientes que Shun había knockeado

Shun: Que velocidad en un segundo se despertaron todas

Elias: Las sorpresas no terminaron aun, serpientes que no me escuchan…despierten

De las cenizas del árbol empiezan a salir unas serpientes y cada vez se van haciendo grandes hasta tener el tamaño del resto

Shun: Que desagradable, así que estas serpientes en realidad son unos mounstros, lo peor es que ahora son el doble

Elias: Grupo 1...maten a los demás!

Las serpientes se deslizaban hacía la cabaña

Elias: Les tomaran algo de tiempo llegar

Shun trata de interceptarlas: No! (Elias le da un rodillazo) Ugh

Elias: No me arruines la alegría

Shun: Cobarde

Elias: Grupo 2…maten a Andromeda, no dejen ni las cadenas

Las serpientes empiezan a atacar a Shun, una muerde el cuello de Shun, el resto su armadura y sus cadenas… estas últimas se empiezan a fragmentar pero no tanto como la armadura

Shun: Ugh! No puedo morir, pero estas serpientes….

Varias serpientes empiezan a morder el cuello de Shun

Elias: Veamos que puedes hacer sin tus cadenas

Shun: Hermano….Ikki!

Elias: Mwahahaha, eso, eso es, no se detengan( se siente un cosmo) qué es esto, este cosmo es inmenso, viene de… no lo puedo creer, es un cosmo espantosamente gigante, oh no, mis serpientes( estas comienzan a reaccionar de forma rara) debo matar con Andromeda antes que mis serpientes sean eliminadas, remolino de fuego!( Haces girar su cadenas de fuego), segundo grupo háganse uno solo con las cadenas( las serpientes abandonan a Shun y se adhieren al ataque, el remolino se hace gigante), vete al infierno Andromeda( el cuerpo de Shun se ve rodeado de llamas gigantes y desaparecen), ahora debo… no…No!

Shun: Cadenas de andromeda

Andromeda N es golpeado y mandado hacia un árbol: Imposible

Shun: Telaraña de Andromeda( el cuerpo de Andromeda n queda atrapado por las cadenas de la cadena triangular) no te esfuerces es inútil

Entonces la cadena triangular logra romper parte de la armadura de Andromeda N

Elias: Como lo hiciste?

Shun: Tu remolino perdió todo su grandeza, y te digo, yo ya vi esa técnica antes

Elias: Pero tu no viste nunca mi remolino de fuego de esa forma

Shun: Tus serpientes son cenizas ahora…

Elias: Cómo paso?

Shun: De pronto tus serpientes se esfumaron gracias a un inmenso cosmo y pude esquivar tu técnica

Elias: Eso tiene que ser obra de…

Ambos: Athena!

Elias(Nervioso): O sea que estaba viva, eso no es lo que me sorprende, sino que lo que me incomoda …es que diablos sigue haciendo en semejante lugar, pensé que ya había desistido y buscado otra forma de escapar

Shun: Dondé?

Se escucha una voz: Lo mismo me pregunto yo

Elias: Tobia!

Axe: Axe!

Elias: Axe...

Axe: O sea que ya sabes donde esta Athena, no es cierto?

Elias: Me dijeron, yo no lo vi directamente

Axe: Quién te lo dijo?

Elias: Eso no te incumbe, metete en tus asuntos

Axel: Como digas, ni me interesa

Estaban Equuleus, osa menor y ave del paraíso pero encapuchados

Axel: Que tenemos aquí, estas en problemas, no?

Elias(Nervioso): No, yo me las arreglo

Axe desaparece y al aparecer se cortan las cadenas

Shun: Las cadenas de Andromeda!

Axe: Para mi no eran más que unas simples cadenitas

Elias: Maldito, yo me pude haber soltado sólo

Axe: Yo no estaría tan seguro, jejeje. Cómo va la cosa acá, mal verdad?

Seth: Pensábamos que ya habías ganado

Lucas: Vinimos justo en el momento oportuno, juas juas

Elias: Largo los tres, vallan a matar a Cisne

Axe: No te enojes, solo vinimos porque estábamos interesados como iban las peleas entre los opuestos, no quería que el segundo santo negativo más débil muriese ahora, verdad?

Elias estaba rojo de ira: Cadenas de fuego

Los tres esquivan la técnica sin moverse demasiado

Axe: Ah, Seth, esto es como una brisa

Seth: Que técnica más débil

Lucas: No vi mucha velocidad

Shun: Lo esquivaron como si nada

Axe: Como sea cosas raras pasan ultimamente

Seth: Además sentimos un cosmo raro, pero eso cosmo se fue debilitando

Lucas(nervioso): Era mucho más grande que el cosmo del patriarca ahora apenas lo siento , no me digas que era el de Athena

Elias: Me temo que si, fue ella!

Axe: O sea que se puede sentir el cosmo de Athena pero es imposible saber su ubicación y tú de casualidad lo sabés verdad? De todas formas nos da igual, el patriarca exagera…..Athena no puede hacer mucho ahora con ese debilucho cosmo

Elias(Nervioso): Pero pudo ayudar a Andromeda

Axe: Débil!

Elias: Toma esto, serpent terror

Axe casi ni se mueve

Axe: Ese ataque tuyo era muy predecible , incluso con el débil cosmo de esta Athena se puede detener tu patético serpent terror

Elias: Matame si quieres

Axe: No, busco a Hyoga, dime donde está, no deseo pasear

Elias: Hyoga esta en la entrada de la cueva de la perdición, allí lo encontraran, dejen que termine esta pelea, además ustedes no deberían interferir, solo nosotros 5, los opuestos debemos pelear

Axe: Ya sabía, era solo por la situación

Elias: Que sucede?

Axel: No lo sabías, hay un traidor entre ustedes cinco( aunque podría haber otro involucrado), sumando lo de Athena, la derrota de pegaso N y sobre un incidente que ocurrió hace poco hicieron que el patriarca este enfurecido, bueno voy a acabar con cisne, vallamos

Los otros dos responden si!

Axe: Creo que Hyoga esta en condiciones de luchar, su cosmo esta casi intacto, alguien nos quiso creer que estaba muriéndose, que pena que luego se lo tenga que reportar a mi mentor jejeje!

Desaparecen los tres

Elias: Malditos!... El patriarca ahora desconfiá de nosotros

Shun: Ustedes tienen un patriarca?

Elias: No es de tu asunto

Shun: Quienes son esos?

Elias: El trio de la muerte, bah técnicamente trabajan separados pero de vez en cuanto se reúnen, son capaces de derrotar a múltiples caballeros a la vez, hasta serían capaces de derrotar a caballeros platinos de segundo rango, , ese Equuleus fue el primero en detectar a Athena en este mundo, nota cosas que normalmente pasan desapercibidos en este caso solo Equuleus enfrentara y dara muerte a Cisne

Shun: Entonces no puedo perder mi tiempo acá, Hyoga esta en peligro, si no hago algo lo van a matar (Lanza sus cadenas hacía el aire) con esto mi victoria está asegurada

Elias: Que fue eso?

Shun: Lo sabrás, Andromeda falso!

Elias: Silencio Andromeda, esta vez te enviare al infierno, cadenas de fuego

Shun: Defensa rodante( las cadenas de fuego se hacen añicos), ya vi esa técnica ahora es inútil

Elias: Remolino de fuego( lanza el remolino a Shun y este ultimo parecía finalmente perecer al ataque pero en realidad no le paso nada) Qué, ni siquiera se movió

Shun: Como que no, mira bien

Elias: El vapor nebuloso? Esto no funciona contra mi Andromeda, te olvidaste?

Shun: Lo se pero con esto pude bloquear tu técnica, ahora…Tormenta nebular!

Elias: Sigues cometiendo los mismos errores, fuerza de( es golpeado en el hombro por la cadena triangular de Shun, su hombrera se rompe y recibe de lleno la tormenta nebular) Waaaaaaaaaaargh!

Andromeda N cae golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo y sangrando

Shun: Ese fue mi onda trueno

Elias: Que fue eso? Tu cadena triangular la rompió Equuleus… espera! Es distinta, tiene un brillo dorado las cadenas, no…. No solo las cadenas, la armadura de Andromeda, estaré delirando

Shun: No, en esta armadura fluye la sangre divina de Athena

Elias: O sea que te subestime demasiado…muere Andromeda( golpea a Shun en la cara y lo empieza a patear en la espalda) Ustedes son unos desgraciados, nos han dado demasiados problemas, ahora te voy a atravesar la espalda de una patada, listo?( Pone una sonrisa maliciosa), reúnete con Fénix en el otro mundo( la pierna de Andromeda N es atrapada por Shun que reacciono en seguida) Qué?

Shun: Hyoga y Athena están en peligro, no me puedo entretener mucho tiempo, yo los salvare!

Golpea en el mentón a Andromeda N

Elias( cae en en suelo): Uagh! Por tu osadía moriras, ( empieza a salir un remolino de agua de sus manos) maremo…

El ataque es interrumpido por Shun

Shun: No te dejare gran captura!

Elias es atrapado por la cadena: Demonios, no me puedo soltar

Shun: Yo en tu lugar no lo intentaría, sería en vano…vamos dime donde están Hyoga y Athena

Elias: Jujuju! Hyoga esta en la entrada de la cueva de la perdición, el lugar que protege cisne N el vigilante

Shun: Cueva de la perdición?

Elias: Así es, en uno de los pasillos del pueblo se encuentra esa cueva, un lugar que puede confundir a los que entren incluso en ese pasillo sería como si caminaras en círculos, pero no tanto como dentro de la cueva solo los que sepan el camino podrán entrar, allí esta la guarida de Fénix N

Shun: Y Athena?

Elias: En la cascada de almas, pero sólo cisne N y dragón N pueden entrar a ese lugar de las montañas a menos que ellos te permitan entrar lo mismo que en esa cascada… ella de alguna forma lo pudo lograr

Shun(Nervioso): No puede ser

Elias: Lo ves, aunque te diga es inútil

Shun: Donde está Shiryu!

Elias: Estara en las montañas donde esta la cascada de almas supongo, o quizás…en la nada

Shun: Qué?

Elias: Basta de charlas, me tengo que ir ( Ve una llama azul) ven, dame una mano, alma esclava

Shun: No seas tonto, eso es imposi…( el cuerpo de Elias desaparece como si fuera polvo y en donde estaba aparece una llama azul) No puede ser, qué es eso?(La llama se va volviendo más incandescente pasa frente a Shun con la forma de cádaver y dice "Ayu…da..me….es…toy…atra…pa…do" la llama se esfuma) UAGH!( Shun se empieza a agarrar el corazón que le empezó a arder como si se le fuera a salir), eso era como una ánima

Se escucha una risa a lo lejos: Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Shun: No tengo tiempo para teorías tengo que ir con June y los otros, no se que tramará Andromeda N, las serpientes, lo olvide!

Shun abandona la escena y allí había alguien observando

El sujeto llevaba un traje viejo y arrugado, llevaba una capucha dijó: ¡ Ya entiendo, así que era eso después de todo! Con mis diamantes puedo ver la verdad, jujuju!

* * *

En la cabaña

Tatsumi: Ese Shun es un irresponsable

June lo reprende: Sin él hubiésemos muerto

Kiki abre la puerta: Oigo un sonido raro

Serpientes salían de todas partes

Kiki: Extinción estelar! (Las iba eliminando, pero eran demasiadas) De dónde salieron

June decide ayudar con su latigo: Moriran alimañas

Tatsumi ataca con su bou un par de ellas: Dónde está Atena, cosas asquerosas

Alguien se reía: jejeje! Los tres lo hacen bien (Una llamarada aparece) ahora Andromeda sabrá la humillación de la derrota

En las montañas

Shiryu estaba en el suelo bastante herido lleno de cortes, había mucha sangre y Koichiro estaba parado con su sable

Shiryu acercando su mano a la cascada) athe… Ugh!( su mano es atravezado por el sable de Koichiro) Uargh!

Koichiro: Que torpe fue "esa persona" quizó apoderarse del soporte dimensional que tanto protegemos, ella trato de salir de ese lugar y Masaru la encerró nuevamente y tuvimos que engañar al patriarca diciendo que en realidad Athena murió, que fue un error decir que estaba viva, aunque suponíamos que este secreto no iba a durar mucho, aunque no se lo dijimos directamente jajaja!

Shiryu: No entiendo, ustedes no trabajan para él

Koichiro: Ese no es el patriarca es un viejo impostor, yo solo trabajo para el amo Ikki

Shiryu: Pero…por qué me contaste todo?

Koichiro: Casi todo, la verdad da lo mismo, morirás aquí, te parece bien…Athena!( señalando a la diosa) Pobre, cada vez más se le esta debilitando el cosmo, parece una simple mortal ahora

Shiryu: Saori…yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndola en ese estado, yo la salvare(al tocar la cascada su mano se vuelve esquelética) WAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Koichiro: Jajajaja(golpea a Shiryu y lo tumba contra el suelo), no hagas cosas temerarias, si mueres ahora se terminaría la diversión, quiero disfrutar cada segundo de tu sufrimiento ( Shiryu saca su mano de la cascada y este vuelve a su forma normal) eso es…no me gustaría darte la desventaja de que no puedas pelear, no soy tan cobarde como pegaso N, vamos, peleemos

Shiryu: Quieres pelea, pues te la dare! Excalibur!

Koichiro recibe cortes profundos en los hombros y una herida en la frente: El dolor, es sorprendente( se toca la frente) pero da igual, que más tienes?

Shiryu: Qué sucede?( las heridas de Koichiro desaparecen) Tus cortes desaparecieron

Koichiro: Que buenos que te ataque con la triada espiral, tus ataques me hacen daño pero me puedo recuperar fácilmente

Shiryu: No lo entiendo, es como si no lo hubiera atacado, cuál es tu secreto

Koichiro: Tus ataques perdieron toda su potencia con mi triada, mis heridas sanan, pues esté sable me recupera de mis heridas, es el sable del dragón!

Shiryu: No vas a poder liberarte de esto, la cólera del dragón!

Koichiro: La cólera del dragon? Es tan lento este ataque, obviamente porque con mi ataque tu velocidad disminuyo, y su potencia también, corte profundo( ataca con su sable, un haz cubre a Shiryu)

Shiryu: Qué imposible, esquivo mi ataque, pero ese ataque suyo tampoco me hizo nada

Koichiro: Yo no diría lo mismo

Shiryu: Qué( aparecen varios cortes en todo el cuerpo y cae violentamente en el suelo)Ugh! No puede ser

Koichiro: A propósito tu resistencia disminuyo, esto es tan divertido

Shiryu: Maldito, yo te venceré

Koichiro: No te apresures Shiryu, no tengo intención de aniquilarte aun, veamos, corte profundo

Shiryu comienza a recibir más cortes y recibe heridas graves en el cuello y en uno de los brazos

Shiryu: WAAAARGH!

Koichiro: JEJEJE!(señala el brazo derecho de Shiryu), me voy a llevar ese brazo Shiryu, corte profundo…qué( se escucha una voz), alguien esta rezando

Shiryu: Shunrei( comienza a llorar), Shunrei

Koichiro: Shunrei?

Shiryu: Dragón negativo, alguien que yo aprecio vela por mi seguridad

Koichiro: Valla de alguna forma se sienten sus rezos incluso acá, me temo que no voy a poder matarla porque esta en la dimensión real,(nervioso) rayos, es insoportable, emptiness darkness!

Todo el lugar es cubierto en la oscuridad

Shiryu: Shunrei, ya no la siento, qué es este lugar?

Koichiro: Te informo que seguimos estando en este mismo lugar solo que ahora estamos en una especie de nada, ya nadie podrá interferir, ni Athena ni esa molestía

Shiryu: Pero te voy a decir algo… ahora que sentir las plegarias de Shunrei ni tu triada espiral podrá derrotarme, resistencia, potencia, velocidad, nada de eso le gana a eso mas apreciado por alguien, eso llamado amor!

Koichiro: Que dices, te volviste loco

Shiryu: Nada de eso, dragon ascendente!( golpea a Koichiro)

Koichiro tiene una herida pero desaparece: No lo puedo creer, ese golpe no lo pude ver

Shiryu agarra del cuello a Koichiro: Vamos, sácame de aquí inmediatamente sino lo lamentarás

Koichiro: Dragón maldito… no me subestimes( le da una patada a Shiryu) creo que ya jugué demasiado contigo, tu muerte ya es un hecho!

Shiryu: No me vas a ganar( trata de golpear a Koichiro pero este aparece detrás de Shiryu)qué?

Koichiro: No se como hiciste recién para superar mi velocidad pero no olvides que mi triada espiral sigue teniendo efecto incluso en este lugar, toma dragón oscuro!(manda a Shiryu fuertemente hacia los aires y este cae contra el suelo), se acabaron los juegos dragón

Shiryu: Fue como un dragón de aura oscuro

Koichiro: Ese es mi ataque mimica, puedo crear versiones de tus ataques, pero mas fuertes

Shiryu observa la cascada desde el piso: Oh ya veo, ahora veo a los muertos pero en sus formas de cuando estaban vivos, los que vivieron una vez

Koichiro: Admiralos dragón, todos estos son ladrones y yo les di el castigo divino que les corresponde

Shiryu: Sufren…es tétrico, están como condenados a cuidar algo

Koichiro: Así es, el soporte dimensional, uno de los tantos soportes dimensionales de este mundo, no los iba a tener aquí solo para observar

Shiryu: Pero, la señorita Saori desapareció, que le hiciste dragón N?

Koichiro: Descuida, no le hice nada, es sólo que como aun esta viva no se le puede ver, te preocupas por estos muertos y por Athena, no te preocupes, en unos instantes podrás ver a Athena y cuidar a la vez el soporte dimensional, muere dragón, corte profundo

Shiryu logra esquivarlo: Esta vez si estoy seguro que lo esquive( aparecen varios cortes), no puede ser( cae al suelo)

Koichiro: Tu velocidad es muy predicable y tu resistencia es baja, apenas moví mi sable y ya te lastimaste, no cabe duda que estas al borde de la muerte

Shiryu: A estos muertos… yo los vengare, la cólera del dragón!

Koichiro bloquea el ataque con su dedo índice

Shiryu: No puede ser, con un solo dedo, pero tanto me afecto tu técnica

Koichiro: Si, muere Deadly twister( hace girar el cuerpo de Shiryu y lo lanza con fuerza contra el suelo que se rompe en pedazos), es tan sencillo, dragón

Shiryu: Entonces, recibe mi dragón naciente( es golpeado en el cuello por Dragón N al esquivar la técnica) Wagh!

Koichiro: Con ese golpe te pude haber cortado el cuello y haberte matado pero me contuve, estuve jugando en realidad, o sea que me puede hacer un pobre diablo como tú

Shiryu: Que fuerza que tiene, tendré chances de vencerlo?

Koichiro: Jajaja! Claro que no! Mi sable esta conectado también con mi triada espiral, el efecto de mi técnica durará hasta que destruyas mi sable, Corte profundo!

Shiryu trata de protegerse con su escudo pero este se hace añicos: Mi escudo…

Koichiro: Que raro, ese escudo te protegió, pensé que te iba a abrir el brazo en dos

Shiryu: Mi escudo(nervioso), el más resistente de las 88 constelaciones, no lo puedo creer

Koichiro: Que lastima Shiryu, si que era especial ese escudo, toma corte profundo( le hace varios cortes con su sable)

Shiryu: Señorita Sao…ri Athe…na!

Koichiro: Jejejeje! Ni los dioses pueden entrar ni interferir en esta nada, qué?( Se siente un cosmo) es gigantesco, pero eso no es posible, ya tendría que haber muerto, pero lo peor es que puede manifestarse en el emptiness darkness

Shiryu: Puedo sentir el cosmo de Athena!

Koichiro: No me digas que Athena encontró…la espada dimensional

Shiryu: Espada dimensional

Koichiro(Nervioso): Es una espada con un poder que puede destruir los soportes dimensionales, no solo eso, puede interferir en el empitness darkness, pero no tengo idea de donde la encontró

Shiryu: O sea que estamos a un paso de la victoria y ustedes no

Koichiro( Nervioso pero después confiado): Pero los muertos son incontables, nada podrá hacer, dragón oscuro( Shiryu cae en el suelo)

Shiryu se levanta enseguida: O sea que Athena esta conciente

Koichiro: Que lastima por ella, mueran juntos, corte profundo

Shiryu atrapa el sable de Koichiro: Pero si esta conciente y ahora esta luchando para destruir el soporte dimensional, yo debo luchar para derrotarte a ti

Koichiro: Grr! Las tonterías que decis, suéltalo, Shiryu vamos, sabes que es inútil

Shiryu: Claro que no, estoy dispuesto a morir desde el principio, voy a cortar este sable, excalibúr

Koichiro saca el sable rápidamente antes de que su arma se rompiera: Lo ves Shiryu, es inútil, preparate para perder tu brazo derecho, corte profundo!

Shiryu: Excalibur, ambas técnicas impactan y Shiryu tiene un corte profundo en el brazo derecho y Koichiro una herida en el pecho pero se recupera

Koichiro: Hacer algo temerario para hacer lo imposible…admirable( el sable se parte en dos), pero temerario

Shiryu: Tu triada espiral es historia al igual que tu sable, ahora me toca a mi, dragón naciente

Koichiro sale volando y cae contra el suelo, en esta ocasión su frente sangraba y su herida no desapareció(tiene una sonrisa maléfica): Como hiciste para destruir mi sable con tu excalibur

Shiryu: Mi técnica la herede de mi caballero dorado Shura, tu sable es muy frágil comparada con mi técnica

Koichiro: Me parece perfecto, dark hold expansión! (Crea un agujero negro y se lo lanza a Shiryu), el agujero negro se hara cada vez mas grande hasta que explote

El agujero negro empezó a hacerse más grande y luego exploto mandando a Shiryu por los aires

Koichiro ve a Shiryu en el suelo y lo agarra del cuello: Recibe de nuevo mi dragón oscuro( golpea a Shiryu y lo manda violentamente contra un árbol)

Shiryu: Que fuerza, veo que sin la triada espiral tenía ventaja

Koichiro: Obviamente ahora estoy luchando en serio, a propósito, al explotar mi agujero negro dejo partículas que iran creciendo en tu cuerpo y lo dividirán en varias partes a menos que me derrotes

Shiryu: Como dices?

Koichiro: Asi es, tu cuerpo ahora es como una bomba de tiempo, así que será mejor que te apresures

Shiryu: No comprendo

Koichiro: Si no me matas, tu cuerpo se partira en pedazos

Shiryu: Entonces tendré que matarte, los cien dragones

Koichiro: Como si alguien te tuviera miedo Shiryu

Shiryu lanza sus cien dragones contra dragon N pero noto algo, sus dragones impactaban contra otros dragones iguales pero oscuros: De donde salieron estos dragones

Koichiro: Observa Shiryu

Koichiro dominaba la técnica también dejando atónito a Shiryu

Shiryu: Tu también puedes…no, es mimica

Koichiro: Exacto, veamos quien de nosotros domina este ataque mejor(ambos empiezan a concentrar sus fuerzas pero salen volando, Koichiro cae de pie) que lastima no hubo ganador

Shiryu: Toma esto( golpea a Dragon N pero golpeo algo tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar)

WAARGH! Que fue eso?

Koichiro: Mirá mi escudo, ahora dragón oscuro!( Esta vez salta y golpea a Shiryu en el brazo derecho del dragón, justo en su corazón)

Shiryu: Ugh! Como fue que pudo golpearme ahí en solo unos segundo

Koichiro: Esa es tu debilidad, ahora si que morirás

Shiryu: No puede ser, estaba conciente de mi debilidad, pero ese ataque fue demasiado rápido (comienza a sangrar y escupir sangre y cae al suelo)

Koichiro: Los efectos de esas partículas es que comienzan a eliminar tus defensas también, ahora estas tan malherido que ni ganas dan de seguir peleando, saluda a Athena de mi parte, jejeje

Shiryu: (Todo termino, no puedo hacer nada salvo contemplar mi muerte? Debo salvar a Athena de alguna forma)

Se escucha una voz: (Shiryu! Shiryu!)

Shiryu: (Señorita Saori!)

Saori: (Shiryu, debes seguir luchando, no te rindas, yo voy a apoyarlos a ustedes, si mueres en ese vacio nunca podrás volver a revivir, yo ire a destruir el soporte dimensional, asi que no mueras)

Shiryu: (Espere que yo la alcance Saori, esos muertos harán lo imposible por protegerlo)

Saori: (Al menos debo intentarlo, no te preocupes por mi Shiryu sigue adelante)

Shiryu: (Saoriiiii!)

Koichiro: Athena lo está haciendo, porque mis muertos se detienen, le tienen miedo, tonterías, yo no puedo creer estas tonterías los voy a obligar a matar a Athena, o por defecto la matare yo misma( se metió en la cascada se puso frente a un espacio y se preparo para atacar) te voy a cortar el cuello maldita diosa

Shiryu: Athena…Athena!

Shiryu se mete a la cascada y golpea a Dragon N sacándolo fuera de la cascada

Koichiro: Eso es rídiculo, tendrías que haber muerto

Shiryu: Es tu fín( Shiryu desaparece)

Koichiro: Desaparecio? Donde estás cobarde?

Shiryu: Aquí estoy( Aparece detrás de Koichiro), lo siento Saori pero no tengo elección, con esta técnica al menos me asegurare de que mis amigos estén aun paso adelante para la victoria, el Último dragón

Ambos se empiezan a elevar

Koichiro: Ese es tu haz bajo la manga? Eso no va a funcionar

Shiryu: ( Maestro, pronto estare con usted, lamento tener que desobedecerlo otra vez pero no queda otra alternativa)

Koichiro: Idiota, si morimos quedaremos aquí para siempre, eres conciente verdad Shiryu? Basta

Shiryu: (Lo siento Shunrei, estuviste rezando por mi todo este tiempo, cuida a Shoryu, un día se convertirá en un hombre y te cuidará, hasta siempre)

Koichiro(Nervioso): No lo puedo creer, nadie puede hacer esto en el vacio, te maldigo dragón

Shiryu: No me importa si muero, pero tendrás que morir también dragón N

Koichiro muestra su escudo: Tengo otros trucos bajo la manga, nene

Se ven a tres sujetos que observaban

Uno dice: Se volvió loco dragón?

El otro dice: Se esta sacrificando por nada, es un idiota

El tercero dice: La barrera es fuerte, voy a hacer que desaparezca pero no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo, háganlo rápido

Los otros dos afirman: Si!

Parten como estrellas fugaces hacia el espacio

* * *

En la antigua iglesia

Patriarca: Que raro, siento que algo raro esta pasando( vomita sangre) Ugh!

Alguien aparece en escena y ayuda al patriarca: Patriarca se encuentra bien

Patriarca: Agua…rápido

El sujeto que lo ayudo dijo: Rapido, la copa

Otro sujeto viene y responde: Si…aquí tiene señor patriarca

El patriarca empieza a beber: No puede ser, alguien…toco uno de mis soportes dimensionales, me estoy debilitando

Un tercer sujeto con una rosa dice: Las cosas se complican, pero talvés no por mucho

Patriarca: SILENCIO! Quiero verlos a los caballeros muertos y a Athena también

Los tres dice: Entendido

Patriarca: El traidor…su fin ya es seguro

Cisne negativo es fichado como el traidor por el Patriarca N

* * *

En el pueblo

Ikki tenía el puño ensangrentado, Seiya estaba en el suelo inconciente y Fénix N tenía una herida en la frente

Ikki N: Muy bien, entonces lo tendre que hacer por las malas, hare que te conviertas en uno de nosotros aunque sea lo último que haga( señala a Ikki y lo paraliza), ahora hare que sufras fénix hasta que estés tan débil como para controlarte mentalmente

Ikki: Yo ya se tu secreto, voy a revelarlo

Ikki N: Silencio tonto, aleteo del Alba!

Ikki: Uaagh!( Sale volando)

Ikki N: Toma esto( siente un cosmo) que es ese cosmo? Viene de la entrada cueva de la perdición

En la entrada de la cueva de la perdición estaban el trio de la muerte, y Hyoga y Shaina que se habían descongelados

Seth: Tal como imaginábamos

Lucas: Nos engañaron

Axe: Seth, Lucas, retírense, yo sere el que pelee

Seth y Lucas: Si! Entendido

Se van los dos

Axel: Me sorprende que estes en perfectas condiciones Hyoga

Hyoga: No lo se, pero lo que se es que los derrotare a ustedes los caballeros negativos

Shaina: Porque has venido si ya esta aquí, cisne N

Masaru aparece en escena

Axe: Cisne N, viniste, lamento decir que le reporte a mi mentor este incidente, recibiras el castigo de la otra vez

Masaru: Me da igual, ahora lárgate

Axe: Jejeje, nos vemos Hyoga, jejejeje!

Desaparece

Masaru: Lamento la tardanza

Hyoga: Cisne N, polvo de diamantes

Lo bloquea con una sola mano

Masaru: Ahora si que no tendre misericordia con ustedes los enviare al infierno, stalagmite diamond!

Hyoga: Que mi cuerpo

Shaina: Ahora ni siquiera podem….

* * *

En el bosque en la cabaña

Shun: Ahí esta…qué?

La cabaña estaba prendida fuego, cerca estaban inconciente June, Kiki y Tatsumi

Elias: Preparate Andromeda, este será la tumba de todos ustedes

Shun: Te di la oportunidad de escapar, esta vez te venceré!

Capítulo 6 fin

Próximo capítulo: Shun y Shiryu, luchen por la amistad. La hermandad prohibida!

Próximo capítulo: En Junio, no se lo pierdan


End file.
